


Lean on me

by rosesarebest



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Friendship, Mavi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesarebest/pseuds/rosesarebest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pentatonix story, inspired by some twitter exchanges and photos. Avi and Mitch's friendship went unnoticed by many, (at least when I started this story) but there is lots of evidence from the Sing-off days ('I was really into Mitch') up to the present ('Hi big daddy').<br/>Here are imagined episodes in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott had been at the recording studio since lunchtime working on a new collaboration, and Mitch was home alone. He felt restless and bored. Craving company, he decided to see if Avi was around. He sent him a text and without waiting for a reply got in his car and drove over. He kept his finger on the doorbell till Avi opened the door, a slight frown on his face.

‘What the hell- oh, okay, you came over anyway, huh?’

‘Of course, do I really need an invitation to see my favourite man in the world?’

At this, Avi smiled and waved him inside. ‘Well, at this moment anyway. Has Scott deserted you again?’

Mitch waved his hand and said lightly, ‘We aren’t joined at the hip you know. He has stuff to do, and I am glad to hang out here and keep you company. You should offer me a drink, what kind of a host are you anyway?’  He sat down on the couch, ignoring the slightly raised eyebrow and the pause before Avi answered.

‘All right, but what would you like? I haven’t eaten yet and I don’t think there’s much in the fridge. In fact I know there isn’t. We could order in, watch a movie maybe.’

Mitch clapped his hands and looked as if this was the best idea ever. ‘Sounds fabulous sweetie, as long as I get to choose.’

After looking over a selection of menus and changing his mind a couple of times, they ordered and it was not long before the doorbell rang. When Avi returned from paying the delivery man, he found most of his modest supply of alcohol already lined up on the table. He looked questioningly at Mitch, who waved a hand at him again.

‘Don’t be boring. I see you haven’t restocked yet, but this will just have to do for now. At least there's some Chardonnay left, I’ll start with that.’

Avi decided not to argue but simply went to the kitchen and returned with a wine glass and a cold beer.

‘Correct answer! Let’s get started, I’m starving.’ They made short work of the food, Avi sipping his beer as he watched the other empty his glass of wine and refill immediately.

‘Mitch. Everything okay?’

Mitch did not take his eyes off his plate as he answered, ‘Everything is just delicious darling, thank you. What movie shall we watch? No dragons or elves, I beg you.’

‘No musicals either then. Let’s see what’s on.’ Avi scrolled through the movie channels on TV, but they could not agree on anything. Finally, irritated, he handed the remote to Mitch, who smiled happily before picking a movie with Nicole Kidman.

‘I love her, and this movie has something for everyone, even you, dragon boy. Australian scenery, action, romance, Hugh Jackman with his shirt off, big soundtrack.‘ The movie had already started, and they settled down either end of the couch as Mitch kept up a running commentary on the clothes, locations and dialogue. There was no more Chardonnay, so he went on to the white Zinfandel.

Mitch said, ‘Now this is a proper girl’s drink. You can keep all that horrid beer,’ and he made a face.

Avi had switched back to water, observing his friend as he got more giggly and relaxed. Something was up, but there was clearly no point in asking directly, so he got up and went back to the kitchen. He came back with two bowls of ice cream to find Mitch scanning his phone, but as soon as he saw Avi he gave him a winning smile and put the phone down, holding out both hands.

‘Come to mama. You know just what a girl needs, thank you, thank you.’

Avi had to smile at the breathless show of gratitude, and handed the bowl over.  ‘So what have I done to get you all to myself this evening? Or can I expect another gatecrasher later?’

‘Oh, I don’t think so. It’s just us, isn’t this cosy?’ He put the bowl on the floor while shifting slightly closer to Avi, who picked that moment to excuse himself, pleading too much water. He returned from the bathroom to find Mitch’s dark eyes fixed on him. He wore an unreadable expression, his cheeks slightly flushed from the wine and he had dropped his glasses on the floor.

Avi reached down and picked them up. ‘You don’t want to break these.’ He put them on the table, sure that Mitch would talk if given the chance. Absent mindedly he pushed his hair off his face, thinking it was getting out of control again, while gesturing at the couch with the other hand. He had lost interest in the movie anyway, and picked up his phone.

‘Make way, give me some room on my own couch.’

Mitch edged towards the other end, but continued to gaze at Avi without speaking and the movie blared on forgotten in the background. While looking at his messages, Avi wondered just what to do next. The silence stretched out, until with a small sigh he put down the phone and clasped his hands together. He looked down at the floor and said,

‘What is up, Mitch? Somebody upset you? I hope it wasn’t me -'

Mitch blurted out, ‘No, no it couldn’t be you, you’re always so good to me.’

‘Just tell me and I’ll help you sort it out.’

‘I know. You’re the strong one, always so wise, you know what to do.’ Mitch took a deep breath and swallowed hard, Avi looked round to see a tear trickling down his cheek. He had folded his small frame into a ball in the corner of the couch as though he was trying to disappear between the cushions. His eyes were shut tight and he shivered a little but he made no sound.

This was troubling, and Avi scanned the room before spotting a box of tissues on the shelf. He brought them over and sat next to Mitch.

‘I certainly don’t have all the answers,' he said gently. 'Here, wipe your eyes. Crying is nobody’s best look you know.’

Mitch complied, head bowed, and when he looked up his eyes were red. He saw concern and a question in his friend’s face, and knew he could trust him, that this was a safe place.

‘So?’

‘I can’t talk about it yet. But maybe a- a hug would help.’

‘Sure.’ He put an arm around Mitch’s shoulders, and after a moment felt him relax.

He rested his head lightly against Avi’s arm and looked up at him with a small smile. ‘That’s nice. You are a very handsome boy, did you know that?’

Avi blinked slowly, then shook his head and removed his arm.

‘What did I say?’ He sounded hurt, but Avi  took no notice.

He tried to sound stern, and frowned at Mitch. ‘You can stop that, right now.’

‘Stop what?’

‘Stop with the flirting. Yes, you know what I mean, it only gets you into trouble. I’m your friend, but this can’t go on-'

‘But Avi-'

‘Stop it. Or I will throw you out into the night, I mean it.’

Mitch was looking brighter, and he put on a pleading voice. ‘But you’ve been plying me with drink all night, I can’t drive home like this. And anyway I’m tired.’ He pouted, which made Avi laugh out loud. In return Mitch giggled, feeling better.

‘For pity’s sake. What do you really want?’

‘Wanna stay here with you.’ 

This brought a theatrical sigh and roll of the eyes from Avi, who went to find the remote and switch off the TV. ‘OK then. You can have the couch, not sure if Kevin might be back later, so you’re not having his bed.’

Mitch nodded his agreement and when he came back from the bathroom the couch was supplied with a pillow and blankets, and a bottle of water nearby. He even had an old teeshirt to sleep in.

‘That’s so sweet of you. Tuck me in?’

‘Seriously? Are you kidding me right now?’

Mitch shrugged and smiled sweetly. ‘Can’t blame me for trying though.’

‘Yes. Yes I can, but luckily we’re still friends so I forgive you. Maybe you can tell me what’s really up sometime.’

‘Okay, deal. So this is good night then.’

‘It really is. Don’t wake me if you want to live.’

As he closed the bedroom door Avi was still smiling, hoping that Mitch would find the right time to talk.  He was soon asleep, while on the couch Mitch lay looking up at the ceiling. He drained the water bottle and refilled it before getting out his phone and composing a message. He stared at the screen for a few minutes then deleted it and settled down to a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avi and Mitch take a chance, but things turn out differently than expected.

The next morning Avi opened his eyes slowly and looked at the clock. It was past nine and his stomach was grumbling, so he sat up with a yawn. He pushed his hair out of his eyes thinking he should probably get it cut later. He stretched and went into the sitting room where Mitch was still curled up on the couch, and opened the blinds.

As sunlight fell on his face Mitch screwed his eyes tight and groaned.

‘Dear God, where am I and what is that blinding light?’

Avi growled at him, ‘They call it daylight. You stayed here last night, remember?’ He yawned again and Mitch opened one eye to squint at him.

‘A gorgeous dishevelled boy in shorts, I obviously got lucky again. But my mouth feels like the Sahara and my head is banging. Get me some water, sweetie?’

Avi padded off to the kitchen and returned with water and ibuprofen, both of which Mitch swallowed gratefully while he watched. ‘That should help. Breakfast would help. You up for that?’

‘God no, I can’t eat, let me lie here for a while and listen to that sexy morning voice.’

‘Unbelievable.’ Avi shook his head and walked off to the bathroom as Mitch called after him.

‘Thanks daddy.’

While Avi showered Mitch picked up his phone and started scrolling, wrapped up in the blankets and frowning at the messages. He was typing away when Avi reappeared and tossed a clean towel at him. ‘You look like a burrito. How about coffee?’

‘Sounds good, but why do you always think of food first?’

‘It’s what I live for. Go on, we can have coffee when you’re done.’

Mitch gathered up his clothes from the floor and wrinkled his nose delicately. ‘I hate wearing yesterday’s clothes, not that it would be the first time I –’

‘Too much information,’ Avi muttered. ‘I’ll find you something but no complaints.’ He returned to his room and came back with a green plaid shirt. Mitch accepted it with a smile before going off to the bathroom, and soon could be heard singing in the shower.

 

Avi thought he must be feeling better, and the drama of last night seemed far away as they drank coffee together while Mitch’s phone buzzed constantly. There was no opportunity to ask what had been troubling him, and Mitch didn’t say anything about it. He looked at his watch and made a mock horror face with one hand to his chest.

‘I must go, but thanks for everything.’ Mitch hugged his friend briefly at the door and was gone with a little wave. His headache was easing off but he still felt a tug of sadness as he drove away, hoping that he would be home before Scott. The green shirt was totally not his style, but it was somehow comforting.

 

Avi was folding the bedding when Kevin let himself in and dropped his bag inside the door.

‘Sleepover?’

‘Yeah, Mitch had a few drinks and couldn’t drive home. All the Chardonnay is gone. All the food is gone pretty much, so grocery shopping is next on my list.’ Avi pulled on a black beanie and grabbed his keys. ‘Be back soon, there’s cereal but that’s about it. Any requests?’

Kevin thought for a moment. ‘Orange juice. Lucky Charms. Steak, I dunno. I’m out again tonight, trying to get this track finished so do you have any plans?’

‘Staying in with a boxset and sleep. Lots of sleep. I have such an exciting life, but I don’t even care.’

 

Avi remembered this conversation later as he sat at the bar, beer in hand and music thumping. Mitch had bounced onto his doorstep again after a cryptic text that said 

_“drop what ur holding, I need u, 10min”_

‘Come on, let’s go. You were so good to me and I should buy you a drink. Besides you need to show the world your cuteness.’

Avi replied with a sigh, ‘You’re still wearing my shirt? Laundry overdue or what?’

Mitch giggled. ‘Not my usual thing but I kinda like the rugged vibe. Come on, I’ll drive.’

 _And I’ll drive back_ Avi thought, but he allowed Mitch to hustle him out with barely time to grab his keys. Mitch was as good as his word, buying them both drinks and then chattering away, but it wasn’t too long before he was drawn into conversation with a man on his left. Avi nursed his drink and looked around at the mostly male crowd, wondering how soon he could get away. Since he never wore a watch he got out his phone to check the time.

At this the man on his right said, ‘Going so soon? It’s early yet.’

‘Well, that depends I guess.’

‘Depends on what? That is one hell of a deep voice you got.’

‘Yeah, people tell me that sometimes.’

The man turned to face him. ‘All the time I bet. It’s cute, I’m Tom by the way.’ He smiled, blue eyes crinkling at the corners and fair hair flopping over his left eye.

Avi replied, ‘Avi, pleased to meet you.’ He took a swig of beer and put the phone away.

‘So I know this sounds really cheesy, but do you come here often?’

Avi couldn’t help a little smile at this and once again he thought, _unbelievable_.

Tom said, ‘Aha, made you smile! But seriously, haven’t seen you around here before.’

‘It’s my first time here.’

‘Really? Can I buy you a drink and you tell me about yourself?’

Avi shook his head. ‘Thanks man, but I’m just here with my friend.’ He noticed that the seat next to him was empty. 

‘Looks like your friend has made some new friends,' Tom replied. 'But if you change your mind the offer’s open, anytime. I could listen to you talk all night.’ He leaned closer to Avi, who was realising that this wasn’t his usual kind of bar.

He started looking around for Mitch. ‘Well, thanks anyway.’

Avi drained his beer and started scanning the crowd. More than one man looked him up and down and smiled, but the attention didn’t faze him and he concentrated on his search. There was a huge crush of people and the noise level was increasing, but there was no sign of Mitch. With a sigh he decided to check the men’s room, but he was not in there. Frowning now, he made his way back towards the exit so he could watch people come and go.

After ten minutes he thought he glimpsed his green plaid shirt through the crowd. He made his way over to the other side of the room. To his horror he saw that Mitch appeared about to pass out. His head lolled to one side, and he was being half carried out of the nearest exit door by two men who supported him on each side.

‘Hey, Mitch, wait up!’ Avi called out, pushing his way through the bodies. He caught up with them just as they stepped outside and shouted, ‘Mitch, what’s happening?’

But Mitch didn’t reply.

‘Mitch here’s a bit worse for wear,' one of the men said. 'We’re taking him home.’

Avi stood directly in front of them. ‘Oh I don’t think so. He’s coming home with me.’

The second man looked him over and sneered. ‘Really, who are you, his boyfriend? Looks like you need a new date, so get lost.’

Mitch looked up at Avi, his eyes glassy and unfocussed. ‘Hey Avi,’ he slurred and then trailed off into gibberish. One or two people watched the scene curiously. 

Avi said loudly, ‘Mitch, we're leaving. Let go of him right now, he’s coming home with me.’

He thought quickly, the car was parked round the back, but he hailed a passing cab, stepped forward and grabbed Mitch around the waist while pushing one man away. Mitch half fell into Avi’s arms with his head resting heavily on his shoulder, and as the cab drew up someone opened the door. It was Tom, and he helped Avi manhandle Mitch into the back seat as the two men vanished in the crowd.

‘Hey, we meet again. Looks like your friend had more than he can handle.’ He winked at Avi.

‘He’s had something for sure, but thanks for the help, really appreciate it.’

Tom smiled and pushed his hair back saying, ‘Always happy to help. Remember what I said.’ He slipped a card into Avi’s top pocket, patted his arm and went back inside.

 

In the back of the cab Mitch’s breathing was slow and he stopped talking, worrying Avi who pinched his cheeks and talked to him all the way home.

‘C’mon Mitch, stay with me. What the hell did you take? This is craziness.’ He debated whether to go to the ER but elected not to, and he wondered just how he was going to get his friend inside. He was limp as a ragdoll, and Avi wound down the windows hoping cool air would help.

When they arrived back at the apartment block he paid the driver.

‘Hey buddy, your friend okay?’

‘Just a bit too much to drink, he’ll be fine.’

‘Whatever you say. Just don’t let him throw up in my cab or there’ll be hell to pay, understand?’

‘Sure, sure, he’s good.’

It took some manoeuvring to get Mitch sitting on the edge of the seat, and Avi stood him up before slamming the door. When the cab drove off, he had Mitch round the waist, but his legs buckled under him. He prayed the lift was on the ground floor.

‘Just try to stand a minute, I’ve got you.’ He bent his knees and hefted Mitch in a fireman’s hold, grateful that the street and lobby were empty and grunted, ‘Don’t throw up.’

The lift was a welcome sight, and outside his door he fumbled with the keys before making it inside and dropping Mitch on the couch. Sweating slightly, he pulled off his jacket and beanie before checking Mitch's pulse. Mitch seemed half asleep but his colour was better, and he took a few sips of water with help.

‘A - vi.’ He mumbled unintelligible words and slumped down on his side.

Avi pushed a pillow under his head, removed his shoes and covered him with the blankets again. He was pleased to find Mitch’s phone and keys still in his pocket. Avi got himself a jug of water and drank it, watching his friend sleep for a time. When he was sure his breathing was regular, he went to bed leaving the door open and a lamp on. 

 

The next morning he woke with a start and got up to check on Mitch, who was sprawled on the couch and snoring. Avi decided to let him sleep it off and went back to bed, falling asleep instantly. He woke again after an hour and listened to Mitch’s soft snores, before reluctantly getting up to make coffee. When he went back to the sitting room he found Mitch had somehow got his shirt off and was half covered by the blanket. He yawned and turned away when he heard a groan behind him.

‘Oh God. Oh my God. What happened last night, I feel like crap.’ Mitch rolled over and pulled the blanket over himself, burying his face in the pillow. ‘Dear mother of - I gotta pee.’

He got up and lurched to the bathroom. After a few minutes he emerged looking deathly pale, his hair disheveled and eyes red. He flopped back on the couch and clutched the covers around him. 

‘Why am I here again? Get me some caffeine right now. And ibuprofen. And water. Coffee.’

Avi scratched his chin and watched him. ‘What’d your last slave die of? If you’re going to make a habit of this you should keep your own toothbrush here. What did you take last night anyway?’

‘Take? I didn’t take anything. I don’t remember much, there was this one cute guy and then…’ Mitch frowned and shook his head, then closed his eyes. ‘Please get me a drink before I die.’

Avi brought out the water and pills first, and then returned with coffee. He decided it would be too cruel to open the blinds, instead sitting at the table with his drink while Mitch drained the water and then half the coffee in one gulp. 

‘Okay, so now tell me. How much do you remember?’

Mitch looked suspiciously at him, eyes narrowed. ‘Why, what happened last night?’

‘You first.’

‘Oh, well, I bought you a drink and checked out the crowd, and you were oblivious as usual.’

‘Oblivious to what?’

‘See what I mean? All those cute guys giving you the eye, and you never even noticed. Anyway, I got talking to someone and then... it’s a bit of a blur. Woke up here with my clothes on, so not a success.’

Avi raised an eyebrow. ‘Depends on your definition of success really. Here’s what really happened. The guy next to me starts chatting me up, with the worst line ever I might add, and when I look around you've vanished. I go looking for you, and two men are dragging you outside and you look as if you’re about to pass out.’

He watched Mitch try to smile, but instead his lip trembled.

‘What did they do to me?’

‘Nothing, I got you into a cab and back here. My back still hurts from carrying you upstairs. Did he buy you a drink?’

Mitch hung his head and the mug shook in his hands. He whispered, ‘I can’t remember. I can’t remember anything. I was sitting with you, and talking to- to- oh God, I don’t know.’

‘They must've spiked your drink. It happens. Luckily I was there to help.’

Avi didn’t want to think about Mitch’s fate if he hadn’t stepped in, and right now he was faced with tears again. He found the tissues and handed them over while taking the mug away. ‘Hey, it’s okay. Some bad people around, you learn to avoid them.’

‘I just want to have some fun in life, play hard you know? But it keeps going wrong.’ Mitch wiped his eyes and twisted the tissue into a little ball. ‘I feel so stupid. You must think I’m an idiot.’

‘No, I don’t. Nothing wrong with taking a risk, but not every risk is worth taking. Or something like that, what do I know? I was going to watch Netflix and ended up being hit on by some guy, so that was a first. Maybe just slow down a bit, huh? Make sure you can trust them, because you had me so worried. Ah, Mitchie.’

Avi went over to sit next to Mitch whose hands shook and shoulders heaved. Avi put his arm around him and after a moment the smaller man turned and burrowed his head into his shoulder. They sat for a time until Mitch’s breathing settled.

‘Thank you. You really looked after me.’ His voice was muffled.

‘Course I did.’

‘And you fought off the bad guys and saved the princess.’

‘Well, I wouldn’t say that.’

‘But I would, because you’re the best. I guess I should watch my drink closer. Or have you as personal protection.’

‘Oh hell no, I’m not trailing round gay bars with you. No way.’

Mitch looked up under his lashes at Avi and smiled a little. ‘Not sure I could take the competition. Can I ask you something?’

‘Yeah, what?’

‘Will you be my boyfriend?’

‘No.’

‘But you can protect me, breathe fire and stuff.’

‘No.’ Avi's reply was amused but definite. He patted Mitch’s shoulder, got up and stretched before heading off to the shower. He was reaching for the door handle when he heard Mitch call softly.

‘Avi?’ He cleared his throat and went on, ‘I feel safe with you.’

Avi blew his friend a kiss and was rewarded by a smile. When he came out of the bathroom Mitch was fast asleep again, wrapped up like a burrito.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictional fun, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avi and Mitch try working together.

Over the next few weeks the band were caught up in a whirl of press dates, performing and travelling. They settled back into their normal family routine of open admiration on stage and bickering off camera, and that was how Avi liked it. Mitch did not bring up his disastrous night out, though Avi was certain that Scott knew all about it. The two friends kept no secrets as far as he knew.

In the next livestream, Scott and Kirstie teased the pair, and suggested Avi and Mitch should make out. When filming ended Mitch spoke loud enough for the others to hear.

‘You know people on Tumblr say they’d pay to see us make out. They know I like bearded guys.’

‘Never gonna happen, Mitchie.’ Avi had to smile at Mitch’s theatrical pout. ‘Stop making faces at me. Not. Happening.’

Kirstie put her hand on Avi’s arm and said in a concerned tone, ‘Do you two need a moment? Of course if you do make out we want to watch, don’t we Scott?’

‘Got my phone right here.’ Scott held up his phone and laughed at Avi’s raised eyebrows, while Mitch giggled next to him.

‘Okay, that’s enough. Y’all can stop now.’ Avi shook his head, and Kevin came to his rescue.

‘No fighting, he’s all mine and we’re gonna go get some food now, isn’t that right babe?’ He put his arm over his friend’s shoulder and started talking about lunch options.

 

Once their holiday was over the real work of songwriting began. They experimented with different pairings, looking for their signature style. One day Avi approached Mitch after a studio session.

‘Hey Mitch, I have a song idea that’s been bugging me for a while. I think the melody would be great for you, but the lyric’s not quite there, and I thought maybe we could look at it together.’

Mitch’s hand flew to his throat and with wide eyes he said, ‘Wow, really? You want me to help?’

‘Well yeah, but only if you want—‘

‘Of course I will sweetie, you know I would love to do it with you.’

Avi raised an eyebrow and replied, ‘Okay, look we’ll have a go at this, see how it works out.’

‘Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it, that’s what they say.’ With that Mitch went off to join Scott, as Kevin came up to Avi just in time to see him roll his eyes at Mitch’s back.

‘Is he yanking your chain again? He knows how to wind you up, for sure.’

Avi shrugged and pulled out his phone. ‘It’s fine, just he’s got his flirt on again. He’s going to help me with that one song I showed you, it needs some work, but his voice will be perfect for it.’

Kevin slapped an arm round his friend’s shoulder. ‘You sure you can handle it? Or do you need protection?’

‘For God’s sake Kev, you too?’ Avi shook his head as Kevin chuckled next to him, finally saying, ‘When the song’s done and it’s exquisite, I’ll have the last laugh.’

 

Two days later Avi opened the door to Mitch, who waved a toothbrush at him.

‘What the hell’s that?’

‘Oh, don’t act so surprised,’ Mitch said as he walked into the living room, ‘it was you who told me to bring it.’

‘What, I said that? I don’t remember. Anyway, let’s get started.’ Avi sat on the couch and picked up his guitar. Mitch dropped his bag and toothbrush on the table and listened to his friend sing the melody.

‘I can do something with that, play it again.’ They tried out different ideas, and several mugs and water bottles lined the table by the time they decided to take a break.

‘I love this. Why did we never do this before?’ Mitch fixed his hair and looked over at Avi as he brought fresh coffee.

‘Just never came up, but I’m really happy with how this song is turning out. I may even tweet about it, it’s that good.’

‘So – do you think I sound right for this?’

‘You sound perfect, like always. You know you do.’

‘Well, yeah but I really wanted to hear you say it. Everybody needs a little stroking now and then.’ Mitch smiled sweetly at Avi, who was choking on his coffee.

‘What you say?’

‘God, Avi, I’m joking. I mean we all like to get compliments don’t we? Stroke our fragile egos. Would you like me to pat you on the back?’ He watched Avi cough and shake his head.

‘Well, I’ll just take this with me, back in a minute.’ He picked up the toothbrush and went off to the bathroom.

When he returned Avi had cleared the mugs away, and they went through the song again until they were both happy with it.

Mitch clapped his hands. ‘Sounds great already, and when we add the other parts it will be truly fabulous.’

‘Yeah, can’t wait to show the others. It’s even better than I imagined.’

‘Yes, I am.’ Mitch fluttered his eyelashes at Avi, who sighed.  

‘Okay, let’s wrap it up for now. I need food real bad.’

Mitch picked his phone out of his bag and started typing. ‘You’re right, it’s time to eat again. Have you got any plans?’

‘I never seem to get round to that boxset that I promised myself, so maybe this is the night. You?’

‘Oh, not sure yet. Everybody is making plans with their bae, y’know.’

He stopped there and continued scrolling, but Avi said nothing more. When Mitch looked up he found Avi watching him from his seat on the couch, and he continued with a small smile.

‘It’s just I’m not having much luck, as you know. People are so fake, I hate it.’

‘Is that the problem from last time. You wanna tell me now?’

Mitch shifted in his seat and laid his phone down. He looked at the floor for a moment then said, ‘Well, I don’t want to come between you and your food.’ He raised his eyes slowly and tried to gauge Avi’s mood. There was only warmth in his green eyes, and he had his friend’s entire attention now.

Avi said quietly, ‘You know you can talk to me, about anything at all. If I can help you I will.’

Mitch exhaled slowly and began in a light tone. ‘It’s silly really. I feel so much better about myself now, but I’m not sure who I can trust. Apart from you of course. But it’d be nice to find someone, you know, not even my one true love or anything, just someone genuine.’

‘Yeah, that’s my line. But did someone hurt you?’

Mitch shrugged, still with the little smile, but his eyes glittered. ‘More my pride than anything. But I wish… anyway, I feel a bit lonely sometimes that’s all. But you don’t need to worry about me, Avi.’

‘Just want you to be happy, you know that. I don’t mind being on my own, I mean I love you guys but I need my space as well. You’re made to be with somebody, and you will be.’

Avi smiled at Mitch who dropped his gaze, ignoring the insistent buzzing from his phone. A jumble of confused emotions spun through his chest and he made an effort to calm his breathing, while remaining very aware of the man sitting opposite him. Mitch heard his deep voice say softly,

‘Are you going to answer that?’

He didn’t trust himself to speak at first, then looked at the phone and said, ‘I guess so. Looks like you get to watch your boxset after all, Scott’s waiting for me to come back. Alex is getting the food, so I’d better go.’

They went out to the door but Mitch stopped in the hallway.

‘Forgot something, hold on.’ He brushed past Avi and came back with his bag. ‘Bye sweetie, thanks for everything. You’re the best, and I will make use of that toothbrush one night. Us single guys should stick together.’

He patted Avi’s arm and without saying more went out to the car, where he sat for a short time before driving away.

Avi phoned in his food order and cracked open a beer, then sent a tweet about the song while humming the bass part to himself. He was still smiling as he settled down in front of the TV with a full stomach and the harmonies running through his head. After the first episode he pressed pause and got himself another drink, which he sipped slowly while thinking about what Mitch had said. Their lives had changed so much, but dreams that came true always had a price tag. Some doors swung open, but some had to be left behind, and it was different for each of them. On a sudden whim he sent a text.

_Can’t stop thinking about our song_

 

The reply pinged back immediately.

_You+me= fabulous ♡_

This reassured him, and he enjoyed the rest of his boxset. On going to brush his teeth he found a toothbrush still in its wrapper on the shelf, and he put it in the cabinet. His bed was as welcoming as ever, and he fell asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All fictional, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will it be third time lucky for Avi and Mitch?

Pentatonix finished their European tour with a triumphant night in Glasgow, lots of pranks being played, and Esther as chair girl. There was no way that Avi was going to lap dance his sister, so Kevin stepped up and showed that his moves were pretty good as well. That left Avi to grind on empty space, thus giving the fans a double helping that more than made up for not bringing a fan on stage.

 

The days until the start of the Asia tour flew by in a rush of award nights, recording, and trying to get a little time with loved ones. Though they got on well together, they all made it a priority to give each other space, before they had to return to the cramped confines of tour buses. That didn’t mean that there was no time for fun, and Mitch had a plan in mind. As they ended a studio session he sidled over to Avi.

‘Come to Daddy tonight.’

Avi blinked at him. ‘Say what?’

Mitch fixed his hair and looked up under his lashes. ‘Come to Daddy’s with us. Kevin is heading off for Sabbath and you have no excuse not to. Isn’t that right Scott?’ He waved a hand at Scott, who came over at once, still typing on his phone.

‘That is completely right. It’s gonna be so much fun.’

‘Guys, I really—’ But Avi’s next words were cut off by Mitch clapping a hand over his mouth. Avi frowned at Mitch.

‘No, I won’t listen, la la la la la. You’re with us and that’s it. What, you’re allergic to having a good time at a fantastic club? And before you say it, yeah there’s girls there.’ He rolled his eyes over the last words as Avi removed his hand.

‘Maybe so, but I’ll have nothing in common with them except we both like girls.’

‘Pfft, you don’t know that. Won’t it be fun to find out? Fridays are pretty eclectic and all are welcome. Don’t be boring, I refuse to allow it.’

‘Don’t do that again.’ Avi narrowed his eyes at Mitch, who smiled back prettily.

‘Or what?’ He arched one eyebrow then waltzed away, speaking over his shoulder. ‘Save it for tonight, sweetie. I certainly will.’

Scott put his arm around Avi’s shoulder as he grumbled, ‘That boy is 100% sass and it’s annoying.’

‘You love him really, we all know. We’ll pick you up after nine and go grab a few drinks first. It’s a really great club, Alex and some of the others will be there. And there really are all kinds of people.’ With that he went to join Mitch, leaving Avi to mutter under his breath as they threw glances in his direction and laughed.

 

Later Avi inspected himself in a mirror. Just as well he wore the man bun, it’d be hotter than hell inside the club, too hot for a beanie anyway. Satisfied, he decided to grab a drink. It was already past nine, and he really needed to relax. The whisky burned in his chest, and he took a deep breath. This could be fun, it would certainly be different, and the club website confirmed that the weekend nights drew a diverse crowd.

What’s the worst that could happen? He’d already been hit on in a gay club, by Tom all those weeks ago. He approached a cute girl but she liked girls? Just meant he needed to ask that question early, if he felt things were going somewhere. Hadn’t he said something to Mitchie once?

‘It’s good to take a risk, but not every risk is worth taking.’ He repeated it out loud, then picked up his keys as the bell rang and he opened the door to Mitch. He was bouncing with excitement in his silver loafers, black skinny jeans and Valentino shirt.

‘Is that a new shirt? God, you look fabulous in red. No, no jacket, you’ll do.’ He grabbed Avi’s arm and dragged him out the door without waiting for his reply. Avi allowed himself to be propelled out to the waiting taxi, where he was greeted by Scott and Alex. He felt the tension drain away in the happy chatter, and they began their evening in a bar where after a few more drinks everyone felt more relaxed.

 

By the time they got into the club it was already busy with a good natured crowd milling about. There was a bachelorette party in matching pink outfits with a blonde woman wearing a crown. She was having a good evening already, judging by the way she staggered on her high heels. The boys were lucky to get a table as a group got up and vacated it, and they threw themselves down on the sofas.

Avi volunteered to get the next round of drinks, and pushed through the press of people to the bar. He had to shout to make himself heard, and when his normal timbre got lost in the insistent thumping bass he took it up an octave. He made his way back with a tray of drinks without incident, and settled back to survey the crowd. Interesting people passed by, and he spotted a pretty girl with long dark hair who was with the bride-to-be.  Maybe he’d talk to her later but for now, he chatted with his friends.

Then Mitch came and sat next to him.

‘See, aren’t we having a good time? Ooh, I love this song!’ Mitch jumped up and began dancing next to the table, but was defeated by the lack of room. Alex grabbed his hand and they disappeared off to the dance floor with Scott following.

Avi sipped his drink and closed his eyes for a moment, but was startled by someone’s warm breath next to his ear.

‘They left you all alone? And anyone could come and talk to you.’

Avi looked up at a handsome dark haired man.

He smiled and continued, ‘Mind if I sit?’

Avi was a little nonplussed, and replied, ‘Sure, I guess so.’

The stranger sat down. ‘You sound heavenly, I’m gonna have to stay close to catch every word. I’m looking for a new friend, and I like you.’

Somewhere in Avi’s brain the word _unbelievable_ floated around then vanished. He cleared his throat and said, ‘Thanks, but I’m sticking with my friends for now.’

The stranger made an exaggerated sad face and stood up saying, ‘Well, maybe later.’ He held eye contact, and left just as Mitch returned still dancing.

‘Who was that? I can’t leave you on your own for one minute.’ He flopped down next to Avi and took a long swig of his drink.

‘Just some guy.’

‘He better back off, cause you’re all mine.’

The bachelorette party formed a conga line on their way to the dance floor, and Avi watched the dark haired girl as he drained his drink. The music seemed louder and the bass line insistent. He found himself swaying in time and Mitch placed a hand on his arm.

Avi said in Mitch’s ear, ‘Stop that.’

Mitch continued to stroke the inside of Avi’s arm with his thumb, and replied, ‘Just letting people know who you’re with. Come on.’

He gripped Avi’s arm and pulled him up, waving at Scott and Alex as he dragged his friend along. They got separated in the crowd and Mitch hit the dance floor first. Avi took the opportunity to stand at the edge of the floor, watching the dancers and among them Mitch, who with closed eyes was swaying and shimmying in time. When a tall blonde man tapped him on the shoulder he opened his eyes and flashed a dazzling smile before shaking his head and pointing at Avi. Mitch made a beeline for him and pulled him into the throng.

Alcohol buzzed in Avi’s head and the pulse of the music was irresistible. He moved a little, and Mitch mouthed the words _come on, go for it_. Avi forgot the people around, forgot his worries, forgot the cute girl. There was just the bass vibrating in his chest, and his shoulders loose, and his hips moving half time with the music. He saw Mitch smiling wide and his moves contained but sensual. He didn’t see people watching them.

He let the music rush through him, and let his body respond without holding back, until even the beat disappeared. Another song came on but they stayed on the floor, oblivious to people watching their contrasting styles as they orbited each other. Mitch always inhabited his own space, radiating invitation, while Avi opened out, hips keeping a rhythm that left few questions in the minds of the onlookers. The song changed again and Avi came out of his trance.

A male voice said behind him, ‘Wow, both seriously hot.’

But Mitch took his hand and led the way over to the sofa, where Alex and Scott were deep in conversation. Avi found a bottle of water on the table and drained it in one gulp, while Mitch watched him with a small smile. 

‘You needed that. And the drink as well.’ He arched one eyebrow and was rewarded by a smile, then Avi threw back his head and really laughed, causing Scott to look round at them.

‘I really need my bed. But it’s been fun.’ He wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of one hand. 'I’m calling it a night, looks like those two aren’t ready to leave yet.’ He waved at the other two and smiled at Mitch’s blown kiss.

Avi caught sight of the now tearful bride to be being comforted by the dark haired girl, and pushed on through the throng of people to the door. A welcome blast of cool air greeted him outside, and he was about to hail a taxi when he heard a voice behind him.

‘This must be fate, I got you alone again. I sure would like to see that dance in private. Let’s get out of here.’

Avi sighed, and turned to face the handsome stranger from earlier. ‘Look, I’m going home, so no thanks.’

‘Are you sure?’ the stranger purred. They were both surprised by Mitch, who appeared just then.

‘Of course he’s sure, he’s coming home with me aren’t you babe?’ He linked his arm with Avi’s and kissed his cheek.

Avi grinned at him and said, ‘Oh, there you are. Always.’

Mitch hailed a taxi and they both got in the back. Mitch blew a kiss at the disappointed stranger while smoothing his hair. Avi buckled his seat belt, but before Mitch could do the same, the taxi made a sharp right turn. Mitch yelped as he was thrown against Avi, but did not move back as the car sped away.

'Oops.' He put his head on Avi's shoulder and sighed. In response Avi made a non-committal grunt and closed his eyes, and they continued the journey in companionable silence.

 

Back at his place, Avi guzzled water in between throwing blankets and a T shirt haphazardly on the couch, while Mitch checked his phone.

‘Don’t I get to sleep in your bed?’

Avi growled, ‘Don’t push it Mitchell. It’s way too late for your sass. Just drink some water, go to bed and leave me in peace.’

‘I’m beginning to think you need me for protection at gay bars.’ Mitch giggled and dodged the pillow Avi threw at him before stalking off to his bedroom.  Mitch called out at his back before the door closed.  ‘They’re all jealous cause I took the cutest guy home.’

‘Good night.’

The door closed and Mitch changed into the tee shirt, which held a faint trace of Avi’s scent. He had to make do with plain soap to wash his face, but when he found his new toothbrush in the cabinet he smiled. He was still smiling when he wrapped himself in the blankets.

That boy takes himself too seriously he thought, he should loosen up more, though he’d probably be appalled to see the effect that dance had on guys. That thought amused him until he drifted off to sleep minutes later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch sees something he likes.

‘Avi. Ahhh-veeee. Look.’ Mitch sashayed out of the cubicle and into the shop, where he pouted at his reflection. The draped cowl neck of the fine wool sweater framed his jawline perfectly, and he held out an arm to Avi where he sat outside the changing room. ‘Feel that, isn’t it gorgeous?’

Avi stopped scrolling and looked up at his friend. ‘Yes you are. Can we go now?’

‘You, are no fun today.’ Mitch drifted back to the mirror and fixed his hair.

‘C’mon Mitch, that’s not fair. I didn’t exactly agree to this, you know I hate shopping.’ Avi gestured at the shopping bags on the floor. ‘You just want a pack mule to haul stuff for you.’

The elegantly dressed shop assistant raised one eyebrow at Mitch, who replied in kind. The assistant then walked over to Avi and said, ‘You know, I have something that might suit you too. Let me go get it.’ He went off before Avi could protest. All he could do was frown at Mitch.

‘I’m not here to shop. And I’m hungry.’

‘I know sweetie, I know. And you’ve been very good, so let me treat you.’ Mitch put a finger on Avi’s lips as the assistant came back with a smile. Mitch ignored his friend’s narrowed eyes and removed his hand.

‘Told you before, don't do that.’ Avi’s growl had a remarkable effect on the assistant, who almost stopped still. His left hand flew to his neck and he gave Mitch a wide-eyed look. Mitch smirked back as the man tried to recover his composure.

The assistant cleared his throat. ‘So, I’m thinking well cut and masculine. It’s in superfine Pima cotton, dyed natural shell buttons, subtle texture to the fabric. Quite understated.’ He held out the shirt on its hanger and waited.

Avi sighed and put away his phone.

Mitch clapped his hands. ‘You have to try it. Look at that black piping, sets off the pearl grey colour and you have to try it. Go on, off you go, come out and let us see.’

Avi stood up and fixed the assistant with a stare, but then gave him a little smile. ‘Okay, but this is the last one. We’re leaving after this.’ He disappeared inside the cubicle and the assistant turned to Mitch, fanning himself.

He kept his voice down. ‘Oh my god, he’s gorgeous! Those eyes sent shivers down my spine. That shirt will look fantastic on him. You’re very lucky.’

‘Don’t think I don’t know. You know how men are, he hates shopping. I told him I was just picking something up from my favourite store, and here we are, many stores later. He’s going to kill me when we get home.’

Mitch flashed a dazzling smile, that let the other man know this was not necessarily an unwelcome prospect.

He loved seeing other people’s reactions to Avi, and he couldn’t resist playing on it. The assistant had fallen under the spell, Avi had no clue as usual, and this was going to be fun. Avi cleared his throat behind them and they both turned round.

‘What do you think?’ He had turned back the sleeves, and the fabric skimmed his chest and upper arms most attractively. The shirt fit closely over his narrow waist and hips.

Mitch remembered the pushups Avi had been doing, and he nodded his approval.

‘You look fabulous, and all that hard work is paying off, huh?’ He trailed one dark red fingernail across Avi’s shoulder and down his left bicep. He was expecting another stern rebuke, in fact was hoping for it, but Avi replied in a soft deep tone.

‘Sure, you want me to look good don’t you?’ He followed up with a warm smile and held Mitch’s surprised gaze for a moment.

Mitch thought okay, let’s see where this goes. He’s gonna back down for sure. I’m gonna have fun making him.

‘Yeah, and you always look great. Just one thing though, let’s open up a little, shall we?’ He stood close to Avi and they locked eyes as Mitch unfastened the top two buttons. Avi let his arms hang loosely at his sides, a small smile on his face. Mitch stepped to one side and Avi preened in the full-length mirror.

‘I don’t know, maybe one more. Would you like that?’

‘I like anything you like.’ Mitch winked at the assistant, who had abandoned all pretence of selling and was watching them both, his lips slightly parted.

Avi watched his reflection as he opened the third button and revealed more chest hair. Avi turned to the assistant and smiled at him, letting his eyes flick over the name badge.

‘Adam, isn’t it? What do you think?’

‘Yes, it’s good. That is, you look very good in that. I mean I thought it would suit you.’ He was babbling, and he couldn’t tear his eyes from that hypnotic gaze. _These two are both gorgeous but damn, green eyes? You don’t see that every day_.

Mitch watched him and then purred, ‘Oh, I think Adam agrees with me. That shirt is coming home with us right now, go get changed.’ He flicked a hand at Avi, who smiled in reply.

‘Anything you say, baby.’ He obediently went back to the cubicle.

Mitch almost laughed at Adam’s stunned expression. ‘I’ll get all of these, and that shirt too. Shall we?’ He led the way over to the cash register and watched Adam start wrapping his purchases.

Avi returned with the grey shirt and stood close behind Mitch. He stroked Mitch’s sleeve gently. ‘You’re right, that feels wonderful on you,' he said in a low voice. 'Why don’t you wear it right now and we go get some dinner? All this shopping makes me real hungry.’

He handed the shirt to Adam, who flushed pink and took it without meeting his eyes.

Mitch giggled and said, ‘Me too, honey, me too. We can eat anything you want.’ He paid and handed Avi two bags, then nodded towards the other bags. Avi scooped them all up, and while he was gone Mitch said to Adam, ‘Thanks sweetie, it’s been a pleasure. See you soon, maybe.’

As Avi came back Adam smiled and replied, ‘The pleasure was all mine. Come by anytime, both of you.’

Mitch let Adam see him link arms with Avi as they left the shop, and when they were outside he squealed. ‘Ooh, that was unexpected. I thought poor Adam was going to dissolve the way you stared at him, you naughty boy.’

Avi chuckled and said, ‘Yeah well. I need food. Now.’

‘Is that all you have to say? After giving him bedroom eyes and everything?’

‘Mitchie, baby. If you wanna play games, bring it. He was just confused, and I’m just starving.’ Avi glanced sideways at Mitch and grinned.

‘You think I don’t know how to flirt with boys? I learned from the best.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to loosen up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for the holidays, a lil update for all you lovely readers- enjoy!

Pentatonix had a lot to celebrate and nowhere to be tomorrow for once. No early flight, no press, no commitments, so tonight could be a chance to let loose for a change. All their years of hard graft and building an audience were coming to a peak. Another Grammy nod, not one but two top ten albums on Billboard, a light show on the Empire State Building. Their schedule was packed, and all five members were in the mood to kick back before the rest of their Christmas marathon. And that could only mean one thing; a night of drinking and dancing.

Drunk Avi was Mitch’s favourite, and he was determined to make it happen. Usually Avi was so controlled, he’d take a couple of drinks but then be back on water. Mitch decided to dedicate at least part of his evening to preventing that kind of boring self restraint. After meeting up in a bar, the whole Pentatonix posse piled into the club already happy and buzzing.

‘Come on Avi. We deserve a night off. We’re Grammy winning and Grammy nominated. Can you believe this is happening right now?’ Mitch shouted into Avi’s ear over the general noise of the club.

‘Pretty amazing.’ Avi downed the rest of his third beer, and Mitch snatched the bottle from his hand before dropping it on the bar.

‘You’re coming with me.’ He held Avi’s hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, where they made their way through the bodies to join the others. Avi swayed in general time with the music, and was soon happily grooving with Kirstie, Esther and Kevin. Mitch had other ideas. In his opinion Avi wasn’t nearly drunk enough, not as drunk as he had in mind.

When the dancers got back to their table, Mitch already had drinks lined up for everyone, and he was sure to press the double whisky into Avi’s hand.  Avi looked around at his friends and sister, smiles on everyone’s faces, and he downed the drink in one gulp, screwing his eyes up at the burn in his chest.

‘Good?’ Mitch asked.

‘Very good, in fact gimme another.’ Avi smiled, and Mitch returned the smile before plucking another glass off the table.

‘Oh, look what I found? Another drink for you.’ He arched an eyebrow and passed it to Avi, letting their fingers brush together. Avi did not respond, and Mitch was distracted when Scott came up and put an arm round his shoulder.

‘Whatcha doing back here? ’

‘Getting this boy drunk for once.’ Mitch watched Avi sipping his second drink.

Scott said, ‘Good luck with that, although he does seem pretty relaxed. Come and dance with us!’ Scott dragged Mitch away, and they were swept up in the mass of dancers. Three songs and another drink later Mitch had almost forgotten about his plan.

He was dancing for his life, but came abruptly to a halt when he spotted Avi weaving through the crowd. Mitch put both hands to his mouth dramatically, then cast an imaginary line and reeled him in. Wearing a silly grin Avi played along, his cheeks flushed and strands of hair coming loose from the manbun where he had wiped sweat from his brow. As he got closer Mitch held his arms wide for Avi to stumble into his embrace, giggling. They hugged and swayed for a few beats.

‘Well, hello there Avriel. Wanna dance with me?’ He breathed the words into his friend’s ear and shivered slightly as the rumbling reply came, scented with whisky.

‘Yeah, yeah, let’s do that.’

Mitch felt Avi tighten his hug slightly before releasing him. He was strong, and warm, and his scent seemed even better mixed with whisky. Wasn’t that everything a man should be? Mitch took a deep breath and exhaled. Time to make everybody jealous of him and his partner, and what they could do.

He started his signature dance moves, and watched Avi swaying gently in time with the beat with his eyes closed. The bass drummed in Mitch’s chest and his graceful arm movements came naturally to the fore, while Avi’s head and shoulders moved in time. Left and right, the motion flowed easily down his spine till his hips started to move.

Avi opened his eyes, and Mitch kept eye contact, arms moving out in invitation. In response Avi’s hips moved slower, at first out of time, but then in perfect half time with the music, every movement hypnotic, and it was not only Mitch who was entranced by their slow orbit. But Mitch smiled at Avi, and they stayed together, Mitch slowing down to match Avi in spite of himself.

The song changed but Avi continued in his own little world, smiling and humming along Mitch supposed, and occasionally licking his lips. Mitch couldn’t stop smiling, and as the music changed he took up the beat again. Meanwhile Avi’s slow rhythm broke up into more general grooving, although he never lost the roll in his lower body that caught the eye and didn’t let go. If there was a question in anyone’s mind, those hips promised the right answer.

Another song, and Avi went in search of a drink, followed close behind by Mitch and then Scott.

Scott put his hands on Mitch’s waist and said, ‘Really working those hips, huh?’

Mitch simply replied, ‘Well, they’re kinda hard to miss, and it wasn’t just me watching. I think he needs a bit more.’

‘A bit more what?’ They were back at their table and Scott poked him in the ribs.

‘Ow, that hurt! A bit more loosening up, I’m not satisfied yet.’

Scott laughed at that one, and with a dismissive flick of the wrist Mitch stalked away to get another round of drinks. He returned with a tray of luridly coloured shots, which he distributed around.

Avi was sprawled over his seat with Esther close to him, and while she was talking he pulled the band from his hair and raked his fingers through it. Mitch wondered how he looked so good when his style was so minimal; skinny black jeans, scoop necked black tee shirt and black boots. Everything skimmed the curves of his arms and chest, down to the flat planes of his stomach. Mitch waited until Esther got up and slid in next to Avi.

‘You are looking exceptionally sexy tonight, Avriel.’

In reply Avi shook his head and said, ‘No, I’m not. But this is fun.’

‘It really is. You should dance more.’ Mitch patted his friend’s arm.

Avi shook his head vigorously and giggled. ‘Nope, nope, can’t dance, won’t dance.’

Mitch cuddled closer. ‘Loosen up, you’ll enjoy it more.’

Their faces were close together, and Mitch could see strands of dark hair caught up by shining beads of sweat on Avi’s forehead, his eyes almost closed. His gaze travelled on, to soft, smiling lips, dark beard worn a bit longer, and waves of hair over a strong neck. A silver chain winked in the pulsing lights, its pendant caught in soft curls of chest hair.

Avi shifted away and stood up, saying, ‘Back in a minute.’

Mitch was distracted from watching him disappear into the crowd by Scott bouncing onto the seat next to him.

‘What is with you two tonight? This isn’t a date y’know, I thought you only loved meeeee.’ He opened his arms wide and gathered Mitch into a big hug. 

‘I just want him to relax and have a really good time,'  Mitch said. 'And of course I only love you, or are you getting jealous? I like boys fighting over me.’

‘We won’t fight, because I’ll win.’ Scott smiled at Avi’s slow, careful approach as he flopped down on the seat next to Mitch again.

‘Win what?’ Avi blinked slowly, looking from Scott to Mitch, then said, ‘Need some water.’ He leant back on the seat and closed his eyes.

Scott laughed and said, ‘Never mind. Time we got you home before you fall asleep right here.’

In answer Avi smiled and nodded, eyes still closed. Kevin appeared in front of him and pulled him to his feet.

‘Okay, home time bro. Just as well I’m driving, cause you are wasted.’ He shook his head and smiled fondly as Avi wobbled slightly, and grabbed him round the waist. He walked Avi outside to the car, and just as he unlocked it Mitch came running over. Mitch stood between Avi and the car door, and shook his head while waving a finger.

‘Leaving without even a kiss goodnight? That’s just rude, Avriel.’

‘Stop calling me that and c’mere.’

Mitch was enveloped in a close, warm hug, and he relaxed into strong arms and closed his eyes. He felt soft lips pressed to his cheek, framed by the brush of a moustache and spiced with the lingering scent of whisky and cologne. For a moment he forgot the cool air, people laughing and calling his name. This cocoon of softness and strength was the safest place he could be.

‘G’night, Mitchie.’      

The words vibrated in his chest and then Avi was gone, pulled away by Kevin and blowing a sleepy kiss from the front seat. Mitch skipped back to Scott, who was calling him to get in the taxi. He slid into the back seat, asking himself a question.

 

Why was this man still single?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a few words.

The holiday season was over, and the group met up again along with friends. The rest and the separation always did them good, giving them much needed breathing space before beginning work and the claustrophobic world of bus life. Mitch was part of a group listening to Scott. He was telling a story about their trip to the waterfall in Fiji, and had everyone laughing. Mitch spotted Avi sitting alone on the sofa and decided to have a chat with him. This was the first opportunity since their trips to various parts of the globe, to talk with him on his own. It was easy to slip away while Scott had the floor.

 

Mitch had hundreds of photos of his trip, but he knew Avi would have a couple of landscapes and maybe one sunrise or sunset at best. He’d have to find another way to start the conversation. He put his phone in his pocket and sat in the middle of the sofa. After exchanging greetings Mitch cleared his throat and began.

“So, Avi. We’re always messing around, right? On twitter and livestreams, flirting shamelessly as someone put it.”

"Sure, it’s fun and the fans love it. All those Mavi shippers.” Avi scrolled on his phone, and Mitch went on. 

“Some of them love it too much though, they want it to be real. You should see some of the fanfiction.”

“No thanks. I tweet and you tweet back, no harm in that, is there?” Avi glanced up and smiled.

“Yeah, yeah. I was kind of wondering though.”

“Wondering about what?”

“What you really think about me. I mean, you keep your cards pretty close to your chest.”

“Not where you’re concerned. I love you, simple as that.” He glanced up at Mitch with a small smile. Mitch was amazed that the words fell so easily from his lips. Anxiety still gripped his heart, though he tried to keep his tone light.

“Is it? Simple as that?”

“You’re easy to love. You’re amazing. I thought you knew.”

“Mommy gets insecure sometimes, like we all do.”

“No need to be. I’m always here for you, you know that.”

“I know, but then sometimes, I don’t know. I get worried that things are changing so fast, and we’ll change with them and grow apart.” Mitch laced his fingers together and kept his hands still with an effort.

“Some things change, that’s life. Some things stay the same, like the five of us."  Avi put his phone away. "Together or apart, we’ll always be more than friends. Has someone upset you? Tell me.” 

“And you’ll ride into battle, I know. Not really; just been thinking about stuff, that’s all. That life is short and things might not go the way we planned.”

“You’re starting to worry me. Not planning to go solo, are you?”

“No, no, it’s not that at all.” Mitch shook his head, and he fixed his fringe before going on. “It’s just that I care about you a lot, and all of the guys as well, and I wanted to say that.”

“Okay, officially worried. You haven’t got cancer or something? Not leaving? Don’t joke about it. I couldn’t stand that.” Avi turned to face Mitch directly, his eyes intense. “Tell me the truth.”

Mitch let the words out before he could swallow them. “The truth. The truth is, while I was on vacation, I realised how much I missed you all. Just you being there, even if you don’t say anything. Making us stop for food at regular intervals. Plaid shirts and singing opera in the shower. And with it being New Year’s and everything, seemed like a good time to tell people how I feel.” He dropped his gaze, but did not move away.

 

Mitch wasn’t sure what he was trying to say, but he’d started and had to get to the end somehow. How had a little chat turned into this weird heart to heart? He didn’t do this kind of thing, it was getting out of hand. His heart raced in his chest. He’d made a mistake, it was time to run. He felt a warm hand on his, and made himself look up into Avi’s face. His gaze darted around his friend’s familiar pale skin, dark beard, the single earring, before settling on his welcoming green eyes. He exhaled, and his anxiety melted away, like frost under the sun.

 

“I had the best time with my family, but I also thought about you all. I thought how much you’d hate hiking, and how the mountains aren’t your thing, but that’s fine with me. You are you, one of a kind. Don’t make me get all sappy and emotional now.” Avi leaned close and whispered, a rumble no-one else could hear in the general noise. “I love my family, and all these guys, and you. Never forget.”

Mitch closed his eyes and nodded, lips pressed together. His throat felt dry and he had to swallow before speaking. “Love is a scary word.” His voice was very quiet, but Avi heard him.

“The things that matter always scare us, but anyway. There it is, take it or leave it.” Avi shifted upright, squeezed the other’s hand and let go. “Love is like a bag of gummy bears. Different colours and flavours, but they’re all sweet and we don’t have to pick just one.”

“I’ll have to remember that.” Mitch smiled wide, ignoring the buzzing from his pocket. That feeling of strength and safety always surrounded him when he got close to Avi, and he didn’t want the moment to end.

 

He was about to speak again when Scott swooped in to sit on his other side. “Hey, looking serious you two. Everything okay?” He wrapped Mitch in his long arms and smiled at Avi.

“Absolutely, sweetie. We’re just catching up, it’s been too long.” Mitch exaggerated his words and winked at Avi as he allowed himself to be pulled away from the sofa. He watched Avi’s face light up in a genuine smile. He looked so relaxed and rested, without his usual protective armour, that Mitch wished he could stay on the sofa talking, bathed in that easy, open smile, laughing together. Still, he was back with his music family, and it was all good. He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet this time, hope you enjoyed it...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avi plans a surprise.

Scott was busy dumping clothing into his bag. “Come on, Alex, if we don’t get out of here soon I’m changing my mind.”

Mitch watched them both from his spot on the sofa. “I feel exhausted just watching you two.”

“Well, a body like mine requires dedicated effort, Mitch. You should come with us, work on your muscle tone.” Alex threw a clean sock at Mitch’s head.

He dodged it and stretched like a cat. “Ugh, stop it. First of all, I’m allergic to physical exertion. And secondly, I’m already perfect, as you well know. Off you go and work on your matching abs, or whatever it is you boys do.”

“Not all forms of exertion though?” Scott winked at Mitch and picked up his bag.

Mitch squinted at him and pursed his lips. “My goodness, is that the time? Why are you still here?”

Alex laughed and grabbed Scott’s wrist. “We’re not. See you much later.” He pulled Scott towards the door. Scott stuck his tongue out at Mitch, who deliberately turned his head away until he heard the front door shut.

“Thank goodness, WyWy. A little alone time at last.” Mitch scooped up the cat and flicked through the channels until he found Spongebob. He’d seen that episode before of course, and he relaxed with Wyatt purring on his lap.

 

The sound of the doorbell startled him from his half-asleep state, and the cat jumped off his lap and stalked away, flicking his tail in annoyance. Mitch got up, muttering to himself.

“What fresh hell is this?” He pulled the door open a little and peered out. To his surprise, Avi was waiting with a smile.

"Hey, Mitch. I was passing and thought I’d drop by.” When Mitch said nothing, he went on. “So, can I come in or?”

“Hmmm.” Mitch tilted his head and looked at Avi with one eye. He wasn’t sure if he wanted company or not.

“Okay then, maybe another time.” Avi’s smile did not falter, and Mitch watched him start to turn away.

“Did I say you should leave?” He opened the door wide and let Avi inside.

“I was beginning to wonder if I was interrupting something important.” Avi looked around the open plan living space. “Anyone else home?”

Mitch followed him and sat down. “Spongebob is always important I’ll have you know. And no, it’s just me and my cat, having some quality time.” He looked around but Wyatt was nowhere in sight.

Avi chuckled. “No cat that I can see. You’ll have to make do with my company instead.” He stood next to Mitch, who tried to look unconcerned but found himself smiling instead.

“Well, now that you’re here sit down, don’t loom over me like that.” Mitch scooted up the sofa, and watched Avi shrug off his leather jacket. “God, you need a shave. Or a trim or something. You look like you just got back from the woods.” He eyed his friend’s thick beard and long brown curls that were well past his shoulders.

Avi laid the jacket down and sat next to Mitch. “I’m taking a little break from relentless grooming. I like my strong beard.” He stroked it for emphasis and Mitch leaned forward.

“Yeah, the rugged thing again. But you could trim it here and here.” With one forefinger he delicately traced a line on each of Avi’s cheeks, corresponding to the usual trimmed shape. “Of course, you could grow it longer, say here.” He pressed the centre of Avi’s chest lightly, then sat back.

Avi watched him and did not move. “Too long is as bad as not long enough.”

Mitch fluttered his eyelashes. “Well, I’d have to agree. You always seem to have it just right.”

“You’re too kind. This is the longest break we’ve had for ages and I’m loving it. I get to do some classes with really talented kids, I get to sleep past nine occasionally, and I even get to see you. I’m pretty happy right now.”

Mitch felt annoyed that Avi had not taken the bait, and he pouted.

“What’s that face for, what did I say wrong?” Avi touched Mitch’s hand lightly.

He marvelled at the warmth in Avi’s long fingers. Proper musician’s hands he thought, and could not prevent a giggle.

“Absolutely nothing, don’t mind me.”

“Oh good, because I never want to upset you.” Avi frowned a little, and Mitch relented.

“You won’t, because you love me don’t you?”

“Yes, I do.” The frown disappeared, replaced by the easy smile that Mitch loved to see. “I’d love a drink as well.”

"Oh, what kind of a host am I?” He went off towards the kitchen, and grinned to himself when he heard the answer.

“A cute one.”

 

A few minutes later they were sprawled over the sofa drinking coffee and nibbling gluten-free cookies, while the TV provided background noise. Wyatt reappeared and slipped onto the sofa, curling up next to Avi who stroked his back while chatting. For some reason, Mitch found the movement fascinating, and he pulled his eyes back to Avi’s face with an effort. Wyatt purred, and Mitch tried to concentrate.

“Go out? Go out where?”

‘Are you even listening to me?” Avi shook his head. “I was thinking, you know after that talk we had the other day.”

Mitch’s throat tightened. Yes, that day when he’d blurted out stuff and sounded like a damn fool. He kept his tone light. “Yeah, that was nice.” _Well, that was lame_. He pressed his lips together and said no more, taking a sip of coffee to quell the anxiety rising in his chest.

“It was. So I was working on a new song, and I got to this one part and all I could hear was your voice floating over the melody. And that’s when I got the idea.”

“Idea?” Mitch mentally berated himself for sounding so idiotic, but Avi stood up and put on his jacket. The next thing, he had Mitch by the wrist and tugged at him.

“Come on, it’s a surprise.” He gripped the other wrist and pulled Mitch to his feet. “Get your shoes and let’s go now.” He released Mitch and walked over to the door, humming under his breath.

Mitch stole glances at him while deliberating over footwear. “Where are we going?”

“Wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I told you.” Avi raised one finger and shook his head.

“But I don’t know what to wear.” Mitch was intrigued, but not about to abandon his sense of style.

“Okay, we’re going to do a teensy bit of walking, but that’s not the surprise. So whatever you wore when we played golf that time should be fine.”

“I’m not sure about surprises.” Mitch bit his lip, one shoe in his hand. Avi was being secretive, and he was unsure of himself.

“You trust me, don’t you? This will be fun, I promise.” Avi put his right hand on his heart, and Mitch sat down to put his boots on with a scowl.

“I’m not sure I do trust you. I swear if you even try to make me hike up some trail, I’ll lie down and you’ll have to carry me all the way back.”

Avi’s deep laughter echoed round them. “That sounds like a challenge, and I accept. I need some exercise anyway.” He grinned at Mitch, who could not silence the anxious voice in his head. “Now, I know what you like so don’t worry.”

“I’m more concerned about what I don’t like.”

“What kind of friend would make you do something you hate? It’s all gonna be fine.”

Mitch picked up his keys and walked slowly to the door held open by his friend.

“I hate you.” He gave Avi a hard look as he passed by.

“No, you don’t.”

 

Avi led the way to his car and they got in. Mitch folded his arms and stared ahead. He was only more incensed when Avi started laughing again. “Okay Mitch, I can tell you we’re going to Griffith Park, and minimal exertion is required.”

Mitch huffed as they pulled out into traffic. “Good, because Mommy does not do hot and sweaty.”

Avi kept his eyes on the road but a little smile played on his lips. Mitch punched his arm and Avi’s smile widened, but the way his eye crinkled in the corner was too much.

“I can hear you thinking, Kaplan. May I suggest that you stop, before your little lumberjack brain explodes.”

“Wow, rude.” He chuckled quietly, leaving Mitch to look ahead again.

When they got going, Mitch stole a glance at Avi’s profile. He was still smiling, and Mitch relaxed. He put the radio on, and soon they were singing along to chart hits and adding their own harmonies, arguing about the relative merits of their favourites.

 

Just as the traffic was beginning to get on Mitch’s nerves, Avi pulled into the park entrance.

“We’re here, and the traffic was only averagely awful, so I’m grateful for that.” Mitch got out of the car, and Avi handed him a bag. It was long and narrow, and surprisingly light.

“If you take that one, I got the rest.” He pulled his backpack out of the car and put it over one shoulder, then looked up at the sky, shading his eyes. “It’s perfect weather today, not too sunny, a little wind.”

“I suppose there’s no point asking.” Mitch shrugged and held up the long bag.

 

He had no idea what this was about, and though Avi smiled at him, he was still uncertain. Then he felt an arm over his shoulders. His worry drained away in a moment, banished by a faint scent of Polo Black cologne and the feeling of security as Avi squeezed him gently and steered him forward.

“We need to walk just a few minutes, then I’ll show you the surprise.” Avi set off, and Mitch had to smile at his enthusiasm.

They wandered uphill along a path under trees, where dappled sun painted Avi’s dark beanie and jacket with bright spots of light, and emerged into a clear area of grass. Avi turned to Mitch. “This is just right. Your bag please, I’ll get things ready.” His eyes shone, and Mitch gave him the long bag. Avi produced some brightly coloured material, several long thin rods and two spools of what looked like fishing line.

‘What on earth have you dragged me up here for?”

“This is a kite,” Avi replied as he assembled a rainbow striped kite, with a long red tail and two lines. “To be exact, it’s a stunt kite, and you can do tricks with it.”

“Fascinating, darling,” Mitch drawled.

Avi did not look up from his task. “You’ll see, oh ye of little faith.” He finished and held the kite up. “It’s perfect. Hold onto this, and when I tell you just throw it into the air.” He backed away into the wind, unspooling the lines as he went, and when he had gone about twenty yards he called to Mitch. “Now, let her go!”

Mitch tossed the kite upwards and it immediately caught the wind, flying upwards while Avi let out more line. The tail followed as Avi pulled on first one line then the other, and the kite dipped left and right before heading skywards again.

Mitch watched the kite looping with the red tail following, but he gasped when it nosedived. “Watch out, it’s gonna crash!” He clutched both hands to his throat.

The kite pulled out of the dive at the last moment it seemed and soared into the sky again. Mitch whooped and clapped his hands, and Avi turned his head to look at him. Simple happiness lit up his face, and Mitch was drawn into his bubble of childlike energy. He clapped his hands. “That was awesome, do it again. Again, again!”

After a while, watching the kite and its tail describe lazy turns in the blue sky, Mitch forgot his cool façade and enjoyed the moment. He’d tried to get Avi drunk to loosen him up, yet here he was, completely unguarded and happy. It felt right, and Avi would glance at him sometimes with a smile that never left his face.

“So Mitch, it’s your turn now.”

“What? No, I’ll just watch you.” Mitch waved a hand at Avi, who shook his head and called back.

“Come over here and I’ll show you what to do.”

Mitch approached and held out his hands. “You’re an expert, and I’m going to suck so bad at this.”

“C’mon Mitch, you’ll see how easy it is. Take the lines.” He handed them over, and looked at the kite as it hesitated a little in the breeze. “Relax, you got this. Pull on both lines together for more height, that’s it. Pull on one line to make it turn.”

Mitch watched the kite, and surprised himself by how quickly he learned to sail the kite right and left, while Avi stood next to him. The tail switched back and forth in a hypnotic motion.

“This is amazingly fun.”

“I know right? I always loved kites, haven’t flown one for years though. Now, pull hard on one line to get a corkscrew like I did. Yes, you can do it.”

Mitch pulled hesitantly on the left line. “I can’t do it.” The kite wavered and drifted left slightly.

“You can, just need to be firm with it like so.” Avi grasped Mitch’s left wrist and pulled downwards. Obediently the kite looped four times with its red tail trailing behind, and Mitch gasped again. Avi guided his hand forwards and said, “Pull on the right now to balance them. Fantastic, you did it!”

Mitch was distracted by the warmth of Avi’s touch, but recovered before the kite stalled and sent it up again, pulling hard with both hands and letting out a little more line as he did so. Avi stepped back and watched, calling out instructions and encouragement. Mitch continued until the breeze died down and the kite floated lower.

“Aw, do we have to stop? I was just getting good.” The kite stalled completely and fell to earth, and they wound up the lines and retrieved it.

“You got the hang of that so fast.” Avi broke the kite down and stowed it away again.

“I had a good teacher.” He watched his friend who was humming as he worked. “I need a drink now though.”

They walked back towards the car park chatting, and without realising where they were going Mitch found himself in front of a picnic table. 

Avi set his bag on one. “Sit down, I got another surprise for you.”

Mitch sat down, wondering what else this day would bring. Avi unpacked plastic cups and a flask, and then produced bottles of water and a bakery box. He smiled at Mitch sitting opposite and said, “We could go to Starbucks, but it’s such a nice day I thought we’d stay here and have snacks, if that’s okay with you.”

“Are those gluten free?” Mitch opened the box and found two muffins and two cookies. “I love these, how did you know?”

“I listen and I remember. Iced tea in the flask, sorry it’s not more exciting.”

“I love it all, thank you daddy.” Mitch fixed his fringe and looked up under his lashes at Avi, who grinned and opened a bottle of water. While he drank tea, Mitch tore pieces off a muffin and ate them daintily. His phone buzzed on the table but he ignored it, and was rewarded by Avi’s complete attention. “Aren’t you having any… but of course, you’re an alien being who doesn’t like cake.”

“I put this together in a hurry, but now that you mention it I could eat something.” Avi rummaged in the backpack and brought out a bag of Cheezits. “Aha! Just the thing.” He munched happily and drained two bottles of water. Mitch asked about the songwriting, and time passed until they had gone through most of the impromptu picnic.

“That was lovely, and thanks for the kite flying lesson. Whatever made you think of all this?”

“Dunno really. Think of it as an alfresco Team Single meeting. But I have to get back now, Kevin’s expecting me.” Avi cleared the table, and they went back to the car.

“Yeah, I guess the gym bunnies are probably back as well. We can do this again though, right?” Mitch waved the bag for emphasis.

"Sure thing. Just say the word.”

 

Back at Mitch’s place, Avi pulled in and said, “Sorry if I messed up your plans for the day.” He did not look sorry, and Mitch flashed his signature dazzling smile at his friend.

“I had the best time, really. I can keep these, right?” He held up the bakery box and tilted his head prettily, with a wink for good measure.

"Of course, they’re just for you.”

Mitch got out and blew a kiss as Avi drove away. As he opened the door Mitch couldn’t stop smiling. He always thought he hated surprises, and the fact he loved this one so much was the biggest surprise of all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for all the reads and taking the time to comment and leave kudos. It means the world to a writer.  
> Very fluffy and fun!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's what friends are for.

Another interview, another sofa. Pentatonix arranged themselves and prepared to smile through another round of the same old questions. Mitch thought Avi looked a little distant, but maybe it was just boredom that barely leaked past his professional mask. Avi had his hands clasped in front of him and his eyes fixed on a point just over the interviewer’s shoulder.

Mitch glanced over at Avi as he smiled politely, his beard still long but oiled and trimmed, while studio lights picked out highlights on his glossy hair in its severe bun. His upright stance was altogether the picture of control.

 

Mitch listened attentively to Scott fielding questions about the new album and upcoming tour. Nobody expected any surprises.

"So, guys, I hear you have a hero among you," the interviewer said, leaning forward.

"Excuse me?" Scott replied with a slight frown, still smiling. "A hero?"

"But of course, you’re much too modest to talk about your bandmate. I heard someone rescued a little girl from an auto accident. Isn’t that right, Avi?"

Everyone turned his way, and Mitch saw the smile freeze on his face.

Avi looked down and cleared his throat. "Well, I wouldn’t call it heroic," he began quietly. "My dad and I saw the crash, and naturally we helped out. It’s what anyone would have done."

"And of course, you know first hand what that’s like—

"Avi would never stand by and not help someone in need," Mitch put in. "We heard she’s doing great, the emergency services do such a fine job of helping people in crisis. They are the really important professionals." He flashed a winning smile at the interviewer, who was actually rather cute.

"You are absolutely right, though many people say how much Pentatonix has helped them too." The interviewer focused on Mitch and the questions moved on to the fans and the healing power of music.

Avi remained silent, hands tightly clasped in his lap.

 

As they stood up at the end of the interview Kevin glanced at his watch.

"Oh man, I gotta get going before the traffic gets even worse." He went over to Avi. "Later bro."

They bumped fists and Mitch saw Avi’s gaze follow Kevin’s retreating frame. Avi said goodbye to Kirstie who had plans involving Olaf, and then stood awkwardly for a moment before pulling out his keys and heading for the exit.

"You all set to go now?" Scott asked.

Mitch shook his head. "Actually I think I’ll ride along with him." He pointed to Avi who was just going through the door. "See you back at the ranch, okay?"

"Okay, but you better run or you’ll miss him."

Mitch skipped out the door and called out. "Hey wait for me. Avi!" He ran towards Avi and caught up just as he turned round, looking confused.

"Mitch? Did you forget something? I assumed you were going back with Scott." Avi did not object when Mitch linked his arm, and they walked together towards the car.

"No, no, I’ll see him later. It’s Team Single all the way. I could really use a coffee though."

 

They reached Avi’s car, and he stopped by the driver’s door. "I don’t want to do Starbucks right now, I just want to get home. But I’ll take you wherever you want."

"Coincidentally, I’m going to your place too, isn’t that amazing? We can ride together." Mitch smiled, tilted his head to one side and patted his friend’s arm.

Avi looked thoughtful for a moment. "I’m not sure I’ll be much company," he said in a low voice.

"We can just hang, watch a movie maybe. I hope there are some cookies left, because mommy is starving."

Finally Avi smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. "I might just have one or two."

Mitch waved to Scott as he drove past and then got into the car. "Go, go, go! I hate waiting."

"Your wish is my command."

 

Avi drove more slowly than he usually would, and said little. Mitch put the radio on and sang with his favourite song, but Avi did not join in. Eventually Mitch pulled out his phone, and while scrolling he sneaked glances at Avi’s profile. He seemed to be carved of stone, not a hair out of place, his head held rigidly and eyes trained on the car in front.

Mitch wondered whether to say something, but Avi was giving no clues and seemed more guarded than he had been for a long time. Mitch found this more upsetting than he might have predicted, and he decided that once they were back at the apartment he would try to figure it out.

He had never forgotten how Avi had offered support when he had been upset over a stupid boy that time. Mitch knew that for all his well-known sensitivity, Avi was inclined to keep his deepest feelings to himself. He wasn’t certain that Avi would confide in him, but he wanted to give him the chance. He thought about how to approach him while scrolling, seeing nothing.

 

At last they arrived and went inside. Mitch tossed his bag onto the couch and watched Avi hang up his coat.

"So, coffee and cookies. You promised me and I’m faint with hunger." Mitch sat down and looked up at Avi.

"Yeah, okay, I’ll get some."

"I’m sure you will, sweetie." Mitch smiled but Avi turned and went to the kitchen without replying.

Looking around, Mitch noticed the slight untidiness with scattered mugs and plates on the floor and the blinds half open. A pile of notes covered with Avi’s untidy scrawl littered the coffee table. For some reason he couldn’t quite place, Mitch was uncomfortable with this, and as the coffee was taking a while he got up and opened the blinds fully.

He stacked the papers neatly, picked up the pen lying nearby and placed it on top. Then he sorted through the DVD box, picking out a few he thought he could bear to watch.

There was still no sign of Avi and Mitch sat, but soon got up again. It was very quiet in the kitchen.

 

He gathered the plates and mugs and went into the kitchen. He was unprepared for what he saw.

"Hey Avi, I could die here..." Mitch trailed off.

Avi stood by the coffee maker, head bowed. He gripped the edge of the counter tightly. The wall cupboard was open but there were no mugs ready. He was absolutely silent and still, and he gave no sign he had heard Mitch come in or speak.

"Are you okay? What’s the matter?" Mitch put the crockery down and approached, but did not touch Avi.

"I’m fine. I’m fine. That’s what everyone wants to hear." Avi did not turn and his shoulders shook. His words seemed squeezed through gritted teeth.

Mitch reached out, but then drew his hand back and spoke softly. "I want to hear the truth. This is me, not some random person."

"I’m… fine." It was little more than a whisper.

"I'm not buying that. The truth, Avi. Please don’t make me beg." Mitch moved to stand next to Avi, whose knuckles were white where he hung on the counter as if his life depended on it. "Come, let’s go sit down."

 He placed his hand over his friend’s much larger one and found it uncharacteristically cold. So he stroked the fingers gently until Avi loosened his grip and allowed Mitch to link their fingers together briefly before letting go. He repeated with Avi’s other hand, but now without the support of the counter his whole body began to tremble.

Mitch still had not seen his face, and he put a hand on his shoulder. "After you, is that okay?"

Avi shrugged, then shook his head, breathing rapidly, and Mitch took control. He grasped Avi’s hand and did not flinch when he turned his head away.

 _This is not about me_ , he reminded himself. He bit back his usual smart comment before it could escape.

"We both need to sit down." He led Avi back to the sofa.

Avi wrung his trembling hands together till the knuckles turned white again, then he wiped both palms on his thighs, and finally hugged his arms across his chest as if he were cold. All the time he turned his face away.

Mitch kept a little distance but sat facing Avi. Again he put out his hand, and after a pause withdrew it. "I’m listening."

 

Two minutes went by, then another two while Mitch waited. He fought the impulse to speak or touch Avi, giving him time to begin in his own way. Mitch could not imagine what had affected Avi so much that he seemed unable to deal with it.

But he felt his pain, barely contained within a fragile shell of self control. He remembered that feeling, and feared that if he forced the issue too soon Avi might shatter. Mitch did not want to watch him break, and then try to gather the pieces again.

He fixed his eyes on Avi's right hand where he clung to his own arm like a drowning man. Mitch slowed his breathing and allowed silence to fill the space between them.

"He pulled out in front of them," Avi said quietly. "We saw it all, he didn’t indicate, he pulled out and the car, it rolled over and over and we knew we had to help them. We had to help them and the little girl was crying, and I asked her name and she said Rosie. There was glass everywhere." He stopped and took a deep breath.

"And I said sweetheart, can you undo your seat belt and she was crying, but she did it and she was so brave. The rear window was out, so I crawled under and pulled her out, she had a few scratches but she was fine, and my dad was there helping the others. I held Rosie till they got her parents out and the ambulance came. I said you’re safe now, safe with me, and I sang to her."

Avi stared ahead and his voice rose in pitch and volume. "I sang the lullaby, but why? Why don’t people take care? Life is so precious and she could have died and I remembered it all. Ten years!"

He turned his head and Mitch saw the anguish in his face. Tears spilled from red-rimmed green eyes, wetting his flushed cheeks. Mitch felt his own eyes fill, and he sniffed before reaching out to pat Avi’s shoulder.

 

But Avi flinched away, scooting up the sofa. 

"I remember a bang, and then another and another, so loud, mom screaming, and I was trapped and people tried to reach me and touch me and I couldn’t move!" He was shouting now, his whole body shaking. "It’s been ten years exactly and I don’t think of it and then I do and…oh, God…" he trailed off in a whisper and dropped his gaze.

"I had to get her out and make her feel safe, I had to, and I sang the words, and I wanted to cry but I had to be strong. I was strong. For Rosie, you know? And I hate feeling like this, so angry. I hated that other driver and I wished he were dead and…" Avi broke off and put his head in his hands. 

"And he did die. But I didn’t mean it."

His voice was hoarse and Mitch put his hands over his own mouth, close to tears himself. He watched Avi gasp and shudder, and there was nothing he could say that would help. But there was something he could do.

 

Without a word Mitch moved next to Avi and gathered him up into his arms. At first rigid, Avi seemed to deflate as his anger leaked away, and after a moment he laid his head on Mitch’s shoulder and wept. Deep hiccupping sobs escaped him, and Mitch held him close, strong and gentle, never letting go. Mitch slowed his own breathing till Avi matched him, tears spent.

He pulled the band from Avi’s hair and combed his fingers through, letting it fall loose and escape control. He stroked Avi's shoulders, ignored the fact that his Vetements top was now wet through, and they breathed together.

And for himself, Mitch held back his own tears, pouring everything into being present for this man who needed him so much. This man who was dear to him in a way he could not easily put into words.

Mitch murmured soft words of encouragement. "It’s okay, baby. I’m here and you’re safe now." He thought about the song Avi must have chosen.

_For we all have our nightmares_

_Even me, my dear_

 

Mitch understood. His throat was thick with emotion but he swallowed hard and began to sing.

 

_When you’re weary, feeling small_

_When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all_

_I’m on your side_

_When times get rough, and friends just can’t be found_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down_

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_I will lay me down_

His voice cracked over the last lines but he finished as Avi raised a tear stained face to him.

"I never thought you’d know that song. That was beautiful." He sniffed. "Thank you. I don’t deserve this."

Mitch hesitated, then kissed Avi on the forehead. "Oh, I know more than you think. You deserve everything, for facing up to your fears, and helping Rosie, and being strong." He cleared his throat but did not loosen his hold, feeling Avi shiver in his arms. "Also for being too damn gorgeous for your own good. You must be exhausted. Time for bed, I think."

Avi chuckled, and the sound warmed Mitch’s heart. "Thanks for the offer, but I’ll go alone this time." And he snaked his arms round Mitch’s waist, gave him a gentle squeeze and left, walking on slightly unsteady feet to his bedroom.

Mitch watched him go, then went to the bathroom. He was shocked at his puffy eyed reflection and grabbed his bag, then spent twenty minutes repairing his face. By the time he was satisfied, soft snores could be heard coming from Avi’s bedroom. Mitch smiled to himself and made coffee, located the cookies and settled down in front of Spongebob on TV.

 

An hour later, a very rumpled Avi reappeared wearing teeshirt and shorts, his hair wild and flat on one side. He yawned and stretched. "You still here?"

Mitch fixed his hair. "Apparently so," he drawled. "You have got to stop with the sexy morning voice thing, especially at three in the afternoon. You’re killing me, Kaplan."

"Nothing you haven’t heard before, and we both know it. Sorry about, you know, all that." Avi ran a hand though his unruly hair and cleared his throat before looking uncertainly at Mitch.

"No need to apologise, I was glad to be here." Mitch waved one hand dismissively. "Anything for you, sweetie."

"Thanks for staying with me. It means more than you know." Avi gazed at Mitch with a small smile on his face.

 _'"_ I... if I helped at all, then I'm happy." _He really nails the adorably shy look, but anyway_. 

"And now you have to do something for me." Mitch bit his lip and looked up at Avi from under his fringe.

"Anything you want," Avi replied. "Within reason, of course."

Mitch pouted. "I was going to be completely unreasonable, but maybe another time. I need to get home, and this time we’re going via Starbucks. No excuses."

"Yes ma’am." Avi saluted and went back to his bedroom.

"Don’t you ma’am me," Mitch shouted at him and tossed a pillow at his head, but it sailed past.

Just as he opened his door Avi picked the pillow up and threw it back. "Yes, queen. Or are you in more of a princess mood today?"

Mitch dodged it and giggled. "Either works for me."

 

Thirty minutes later they were in the car, with Avi newly showered, smelling good as always, and his hair trailing in damp curls under a dark blue beanie. This time he sang along to the radio, adding his own bass lines or singing in mock opera style, and Mitch joined in.

He lived for these shared moments, the easy understanding and vulnerability and simple happiness of another kind of love. A varied bag of gummy bears indeed, and all good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Simon & Garfunkel while writing this, try it if you like, but I can't be held accountable for any feels you might catch.  
> As Harry Potter said, doing heroic things doesn't feel heroic at the time, but scary and full of the fear of failure. It's never that simple. I imagined that seeing the crash would bring back unwelcome memories for Avi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch is suffering, but Avi knows how to help.

Mitch eyed his reflection in the full-length mirror, then pouted and took several photos. When he was happy with his chosen shot, he posted it on Snapchat with the caption ‘lovin these heels’.

After the group huddled together for their usual pre-show prayer, Mitch sidled up to Avi.

“Look, I’m bigger than you now.”

Avi glanced at him. “Taller, you mean.”

“Ooh, was that a naughty little reference I heard? Okay, I’m taller, if you want to be precise, and I know you do.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I’m surrounded by giants, so. After five years, I’m pretty much used to being the shorter guy.”

“Hey, Avi’s not so short,” Kirstie put in. “I still can’t see eye to eye with him, even with my fierce heels.”

“Hush, girl. Mommy is just enjoying towering over him. He’ll always be big daddy to me.” Mitch winked at Avi, earning a shake of the head in return.

“Five minutes!” Esther called out. The noise from the waiting crowd got louder as the group made final preparations to go on stage. Then it was time to sing.

 

By the end of the show, though, Mitch knew about suffering for fashion. The balls of his feet were on fire, and his left ankle wobbled as if it was about to give out. Even a hot shower didn’t help much, and he just about managed to get his feet into some sneakers. The whole band came out to greet fans afterwards, but he got separated from Scott in the large crowd. Mitch smiled graciously, but a few minutes was all he could manage. He kept his smile on while making his way to the bus, as quickly as the press of people would allow.

 

“Thank God,” he muttered as the doors sighed shut behind him. He couldn’t stand one more minute on his feet. He hobbled to the back lounge and sank onto a seat with a groan. He was unlacing his shoes when he heard the bus door open again, and footsteps approached.

“Hey babe, my feet are killing, help me.“

“Don’t call me babe, sugar.”

The deep voiced reply came not from Scott, but Avi.

He stepped into the lounge with a smile. “Saw you limping through the crowd. Scott’s still mingling with fans so I thought I’d check you were okay.”

Mitch grimaced. “Do these feet look okay to you?” He rubbed his feet slowly. “Ouch.”

“I’ll find you some painkillers.” Avi rummaged in a cupboard and produced a packet of ibuprofen. He handed it to Mitch, who swallowed two pills dry. “That should help. How about an ice pack?”

Mitch shivered and grabbed a bottle of water. “God, no, that’s the worst idea ever.” He gulped down water and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, Avi sat across from him, smiling slightly.

“What are you grinning at? Don’t you have your own bus, or something better to do than mock my misery?”

“Hey, your feet, your choice.” Avi dodged the empty water bottle Mitch tossed in his direction. “Listen, Mitchie, we can argue, or you can let me help you out.”

Mitch narrowed his eyes. “Why does that offer not fill me with confidence?”

“Or, I can go back to my own bus. Like I said, your choice.” Avi leant back comfortably. He showed no signs of leaving.

 

Mitch debated his options. His feet throbbed, and he wished he’d got the memory foam insoles like Kirstie had suggested. He hated to be wrong.

“What does this so-called help entail? Better not be anything weird, Kaplan.”

Avi shook his head and smiled. “You should trust me by now. Just roll up your pant legs and lay back. I know what to do.”

Mitch sighed, and did as he was told. At first skeptical, soon he closed his eyes and breathed out, because this was sheer bliss.

 

Scott finally made it back to the bus and let himself in. He loved meeting fans, but all he wanted right then was a drink and a cuddle with Mitch. He was about to call out when he heard sounds coming from the back lounge. It sounded suspiciously like Mitch moaning. Surely it wasn’t a hook-up, not with fans right outside and the others coming back at any moment.

Then, an unmistakable bass rumble stopped him in his tracks. No. _It couldn’t be_. Half of him wanted to burst in on them, but the other half desperately wanted to hear more first. He crept closer.

 

“Oh, God, right there, that’s it.” Mitch’s tone was breathy and low.

“You want me to go harder? I don’t want to hurt you, it's quite swollen.”

“Please… ah, that feels so good.” Another little sigh from Mitch. “Don’t ever stop.”

“You know, the others will be back anytime now.”

“I don’t care. You’ve got magic hands – I've often wondered –”

“Don’t make this weird.” Avi interrupted, but his tone was soft. “Your words, not mine.”

“But you – I never knew - I wanted this.” His words were interspersed with little gasps.

“Mitchell. Keep the noise down, or I will stop.”

“No, no, I’ll be quiet, this is heavenly.”

“Then I’ll keep going.”

There was a little pause before Mitch spoke again. “You must’ve done this before, you’re too good.”

 

“Yes, he has done it before.”

They hadn’t heard anyone come in. Both Avi and Mitch turned to see Kirstie peeping through the doorway, before Scott nudged her forward. Avi stopped massaging Mitch’s foot, and smiled at Kirstie.

She put her hand to her mouth, wide-eyed. “Forget I said that,” she whispered.

“Oh, that slipped out, Kirstin.”

Mitch smirked at Scott’s confused expression, but did not miss the look that passed between Kirstie and Avi.

“What is this about you two?” Scott asked. “What don’t I know?”

Kirstie flushed pink and looked at the floor. “Nothing. It was a long time ago.”

‘Well, I’d like to hear about this nothing,” Mitch drawled. “Maybe later.”

Avi shrugged. “There’s nothing to tell.”

“Really looks like something,” Scott put in. He looked from Mitch’s relaxed pose, to Kirstie’s discomfort, to Avi’s amusement, which held no trace of embarrassment.

After a moment Kirstie looked up and locked gaze with Avi. “He gives the best foot rubs, that’s all.”

 

Avi smiled and stood up. “I should be getting back, Kev will be missing me.”

Mitch said, “I’m already missing you, well my feet are at least. How could you hide this talent from me, and what else don’t I know about you?”

“You’ll get used to the heels,” Avi replied, “and you won’t need me.”

“I could get used to your magic hands,” Mitch said, gazing up at Avi while fixing his hair. Mitch was unsure whether Avi might have missed the question, or he might have dodged it. He wasn't uncomfortable under scrutiny, and Mitch filed this information away for later.

“Time for me to go. See y’all later.” Avi grabbed a bottle of water in passing.

Mitch blew a kiss at Avi’s back, mainly for Scott’s benefit. “Thanks, daddy,” he sang.

He couldn’t seem to stop smiling. Scott watched him closely, while Kirstie wore a slight smile, her eyes distant.

 

“I feel like I’ve missed out on something here,” Scott grumbled. “I think we need a glass of wine and a chat, girls, don’t you?”

Scott watched his two friends exchange a knowing smile. Between Mitch’s dreamy expression and Kirstie’s slip of the tongue, he didn't know what to think. More than anything, he hated being out of the loop. He bit his lip in frustration, and went to the front lounge in search of alcohol. He wanted the truth. And tongues would need loosening so that secrets could be told.

 

Meanwhile, Mitch lounged on his seat. The painkillers had kicked in, and he was ready for a drink too. His earlier irritation was forgotten, replaced by a sense of calm that he rarely felt just after a show.

_How did he do that, just with his hands?_

 

“You look very chilled. Was it good?” Kirstie glanced at Mitch and kept her voice low.

“Oh, he was very good. Full of surprises, even after all this time.”

Kirstie nodded, fiddling with her rings in silence.

 

Mitch closed his eyes and replayed the experience in his mind. Avi’s hands were warm and gentle, and that was no shock to him. What Mitch found unexpected was the strength of fingers that seemed to find all the knots, and then unlock them with firm, circling strokes. His tension melted away, while Avi eased his sore ankles with a touch that was never ticklish, always reassuring. Mitch felt no pain, and now his feet were loose and pliable again.

It had only taken a minute to forget the world outside, and give himself over to the rhythmic motion of those hands. Steady and sure on his skin, they soothed, dissolving anxiety, deeply comforting. He could have stayed in that bubble forever.

 

Scott returned with a bottle of wine and three glasses. “You two, are going to tell me everything. Everything.” He emphasised the last word.

 

Mitch opened his eyes to find Scott pouring wine, and Kirstie watching him with her signature half smile. She raised one eyebrow at Mitch, and he tilted his head in reply. He wanted to know what had passed between her and Avi, and how long ago, and how had he not heard about it before?

But he was also fairly sure that at that moment they shared the same thought.

 

_Suffering in heels. Totally worth it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but here's a fluffy bit of fluff after the angst. If you've read my other story "Good neighbours", you'll get Kirstie's reaction. You haven't? Go now. We'll wait.  
> As always, the right touch, at the right time, from the right person, can change everything...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, it's been way too long since last time but it's back on, this time featuring the trio...

It didn’t take long for the trio to change into clothes for relaxing in, and get started on the Chardonnay. Scott refilled the wine glasses, adding just a drop to his own. Mitch was relaxed, sitting close as usual, but Scott had no intention of getting drunk, and every intention of making his friends talk. He watched Kirstie get more comfortable, pulling her feet up beside her on the couch and giggling. Mitch was telling her a story that Scott had heard before, and she found it hilarious.

“I’m telling you girl, he had that boy panting. He’d have done anything Avi asked, and I mean anything.” Mitch arched his brows and grinned, shaking his head at the memory. He’d tricked Avi into going shopping with him, and then tried to have a little fun getting him embarrassed. Avi had gone one better though, not only nailing the flirt game, but reducing the male assistant to a puddle of adoration.

“This is Avi we’re talking about, right?" Kirstie asked. "Flirting with a shop assistant?”

“You bet. Giving the guy proper bedroom eyes, letting me undress him, and being a total daddy—“

“Undress?” Kirstie’s eyes were like saucers. “In a shop? In public?”

"Calm down honey, it was just a couple of shirt buttons.”

“Was it hot though?” Scott asked, sipping his drink. He knew this story, and was sorry he’d missed seeing it.

Mitch fluttered his lashes closed, and put one hand to his chest. “Oh, totally. I was trying to push him, but he just ran with it. I don’t think he was even trying that hard, I’d love to see that.”

“I bet you would. I bet you’d like to see him really go in.” Kirstie’s lip twitched as she tried to keep a straight face. “Go harder!”

She collapsed in a fit of hysterical laughter, Mitch joining in. His wine glass almost slipped from his hand, but Scott caught it and set it down on the floor. While Kirstie wiped her eyes and drained her own glass, Mitch slid down the couch until his head rested on Scott’s shoulder.

“So, how are your feet now?” Scott asked innocently, giving Mitch a little squeeze. The time seemed right.

“Sis, they are great. I told him he’s got magic hands, but then somebody already knows that don’t they, Kirstie?”

Kirstie was still chuckling over her little joke, and she held out her glass for Scott to refill it. “Yeah, yeah, so what if I do?”

“You never told us,” Scott said, pouring the last drop into her glass.

“Nothing to tell.” She waved her glass unsteadily, almost spilling some. “Oops.”

She took a mouthful and went on. “It’s not like anything happened, and I pretty much forgot about it. Ancient history.”

“You remember it all though, don’t you? I could see it in your face,” Scott said. “Don’t lie to me, Kirstin Maldonado.”

“Ooh, full name. Now I’m in trouble.” She laughed. “My feet hurt, he gave me a foot rub, end of story.” She smiled at Scott, and he decided to push a little. Her eyes were dreamy, and it could just be the wine, but however much time had passed, Avi had obviously left an impression.

“This was before Jeremy, right?”

“Of course it was. What do you think I am? He was still shy around me then, so sweet.” She paused, biting her lip. “Lots of girls dreamed of having his hands on them—“

“Including this girl!” Mitch interrupted, earning another squeeze from Scott, and they all laughed again.

Kirstie winked at Mitch, then looked Scott in the eye. “Listen, nothing happened, I swear, but he gives the best foot rub I’ve ever had. Maybe, if you wear high heels and get sore feet, he’ll give you a massage too.”

“Scott in heels would be a sight to see, and if you’re getting a rub from Avi I want to be there.”

“Me too! I want pictures and video!” Kirstie shouted, then laughed till tears ran down her face. Scott had to join in, thinking of how he’d listened outside the back lounge to Mitch’s little sighs and moans of pleasure. He’d joked before about Mavi being real, and in that moment he had almost believed it himself. He finished his wine and wondered what it would feel like, surrendering to a touch that was evidently as memorable as it was pleasurable.

“Nope, never happening,” he said with a shake of the head.

“Don’t knock it till you try it,” Mitch said, looking up at Scott with dark eyes half-closed. He had slipped down so that his head rested on Scott’s thigh, and he reached up for Scott’s free hand and intertwined their fingers. “You’re thinking, aren’t you?”

“I’m thinking it’s time for bed.”

“I’m so tired though, will you carry me?” Mitch pouted at Scott, who disengaged himself gently and stood up.

“There’s no room babe, and I’m shattered. Have some water.” Scott handed Mitch a bottle of water, then prodded Kirstie in the ribs. “Wake up and go to bed.”

Kirstie wobbled to her feet and accepted a bottle of water. Clutching her phone, she blew kisses to the boys before going to her bunk.

Scott pulled Mitch to his feet, ignoring his whine of protest, and steered him to his bunk. He wrapped long arms around Mitch and hugged him tight. It was something he never tired of, the way they fitted perfectly together like puzzle pieces.

“Sweet dreams babe,” he murmured into Mitch’s ear.

“Mmmm, yes. You, and me, and Avi’s hands.” Mitch giggled.

“I heard that,” came a muffled voice from Kirstie’s bunk.

“Yeah, like you’re not doing the same,” Scott said, swinging legs up into his bunk.

“Excuse you? I’m practically a married woman,” Kirstie said indignantly.

“Just because you’re married, don’t mean you can’t dream a little, darling,” Mitch whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

“Good night, both of you,” Scott replied firmly.

There was no answer, and he wriggled a little in the confined space. He really hated bunks, there was never enough space for his long limbs and he woke up cramped. But then, as always, he gave thanks for his good fortune, travelling the world doing what he loved with people he loved. And that included Avi for sure.

They bumped heads sometimes, both alpha personalities in their own way, but it was only in the service of the group. They found a way to agree most times. Scott watched when Avi kept a slight distance with people, and he smiled to himself, knowing Avi always accepted his embraces, whether on or off screen. That thought, plus a little wine, sent him off to sleep soon after.

 

The next day though, Mitch’s relaxed vibe was nowhere to be seen. He woke up with a scratchy throat and a prickly attitude. Scott knew this was a day when Mitch would rather wear dark glasses and stay in bed all day, but Pentatonix had a ton of interviews to get through. So, he stayed glued to Mitch’s side, fed him water and ibuprofen, fielded all the questions, and generally shielded him with a ready smile and cheerful demeanour.

Mitch said as little as possible, but when they finally made it to lunch, he sat next to Scott and let his small frame relax. Scott put an arm around him and knew his friend was grateful. What he wouldn’t give to go back to the hotel and snuggle together on the bed, watching movies and eating popcorn. Instead, there was still more press to do. He answered the same question again and again, and when the chance came to mix things up he took it.

They were asked to do impressions of each other. None of their voices could really be replaced, and they worked those considerable strengths into all their songs. Still, Scott loved to play around with his lower register. The fans liked it, and Avi liked it because it showed how unique his bass really was, plus giving him a chance to sing lead tenor for once. The five singers still admired each other’s voices, after all this time.

“I can do Avi,” Scott offered.

“Yes, do me, do me,” Avi put in. Scott focused on producing his lowest note, so that he couldn’t be sidetracked by Mitch smirking at the two of them. Afterwards, Avi and Scott were discussing the best way to get low notes when Mitch joined them.

“Did you like how Scott did you?” Mitch asked with an arched brow.

“Sure, Scott can do me anytime.” Avi wore a completely innocent expression that didn’t fool Scott for a minute.

“You don’t mean that,” Scott said with a smile, watching Avi pull out his phone.

“You know I do.” And Avi smiled before wandering over to Kevin, immediately beginning an animated discussion.

“You’re in a better mood babe, headache gone?”

Mitch put a hand to his head. “Much better now, thanks to you and your lifetime supply of ibuprofen. You didn’t drink much last night, did you get everything you needed?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Scott said, and he fumbled through pockets for his phone.

“Oh, I think you do,” Mitch said, poking his friend in the chest. “Wanted juicy details of whether Kavi was real. I know we suspected something back then, all those meaningful looks. But like she said, it’s ancient history. Nothing happened.”

“You do love him though.”

“Of course I do, but you’re my number one.”

“Always?”

“Always.” Scott wrapped Mitch in a hug, before they were called back to the cameras and questions again. Refreshed by the short break, Scott turned on his smile and reflected once more that despite all the hassles of their life, they were still blessed to be doing this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay for y'all, I know it was short and more Scomiche than Mavi but bear with me. Avi will be back, in the next instalment, coming #soon...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Avi has nothing to say, Mitch speaks up.

Pentatonix began the second leg of their US tour, and everything stepped up a gear. Their Christmas album was due out, they were riding high after their collab with Dolly Parton singing _Jolene_ went viral, and Superfruit had unveiled the first song from their side project too. It was inevitable that someone would show the effects of their high intensity lifestyle, but it was not Kirstie or Mitch this time.

 

Unusually, it was Avi who woke on his bus with a sore throat and slight fever.

“What up, homie? Not feeling it this morning?” Kevin asked.

Avi’s answer was a cough and shake of the head. “Feeling crappy,” he whispered.

‘Woah, can barely hear you. Not like you to get sick. Here, let me find you some ibuprofen.” Kevin produced tablets and a glass of water, both of which Avi swallowed down. “Better let the others know.” He phoned Esther, and soon the buses pulled over so she could come and review the situation.

 

Once Esther was in the picture, she took charge. “Okay Avi, hot tea and vitamin C and vocal rest for you.”

“But Est, I—”

“No arguments. I know you don’t usually get sick, but you know the rules.”

Avi tried to stand up, but Esther easily pushed him back onto his seat. “Stay.”

Kevin was apologetic. “We need to review that new arrangement, so I’ll see you later. Can I get you anything else before I go?” At Avi’s shake of the head he said, “Lie down, try to sleep.”

“That I can do,” Avi rasped.

“No talking!” Esther said. “We’ll arrive in a few hours, but we have to keep going.”

Avi gave her a weak thumbs-up and watched Kevin and Esther leave. Soon the bus started to move again.

 

He drained the tea Esther had made and wrapped the blanket around him. He hated feeling ill and letting the group down, but couldn’t muster the energy to do more than hold the TV remote. He found nothing of interest, and with a sigh he put in his headphones and flicked through his playlists. With the familiar soothing sound of choral music in his ears, he relaxed on the seat and closed his eyes. The headache was fading, and he thought he’d get back in the bunk when he felt better.

 

Someone called his name, and their hand gently pressed against his forehead, just like his mom used to do when he was young. Avi was warm and cosy, and when his eyes fluttered open he felt dislocated for a moment. Someone was taking out his earphones gently. He couldn’t focus.

“Wha- what’s up?” His voice was gravelly. “Est?”

“Not exactly, guess again,” a soft voice replied.

Avi blinked, and the blur in front of him resolved into Mitch’s face. “Mitch? Shouldn’t be here.” Avi coughed and sat up, slightly more awake. He pushed the blanket to one side.

“I’ll assume you have my best interests at heart. Or, I could take offence and leave.” Mitch raised an eyebrow. “I don’t usually do nursing duties, so if you don’t want me here…”

“No, please stay. I feel like death though.”

“Hmm, Esther warned me you’re on vocal rest. So no more talking, although I can tell you that rumble is very sexy. Very sexy indeed. You need to save it for tonight.”

Avi nodded and gave a thumbs-up. “Super powered bass notes,” he whispered.

“Now then, what did I tell you?” Mitch put a finger to Avi’s lips. “No talking. Here’s some more water, and I’m going to make you some tea, since you’re a weirdo who doesn’t like coffee.”

Avi simply looked up at him, and nodded. He didn’t try to remove Mitch’s hand. He couldn’t seem to make his limbs move.

“There, I like you all obedient and submissive. I could get used to this.” Mitch winked and moved away to switch the kettle on. He squirted some alcohol gel onto his hands, and made a show of rubbing it onto every surface of his hands.

 

Avi watched him, but his lids soon drooped again. He felt so tired, his head throbbed and he just wanted to go back to bed. Mitch was there, and he didn’t know why. But he was grateful for the mug of tea and pack of tissues that Mitch placed next to him, and he signed ‘thank you’.

“My pleasure, daddy. I live to serve.” Mitch smiled at Avi’s roll of the eyes. “But now I’m here, I suppose I could try to make you feel better. Drink, drink!” He stood in front of Avi and tilted his head. “Your hair is a disaster. I know what you need.”

He found Avi’s bag, then rummaged through it till he found a comb. “Okay, turn to the side.” He settled himself behind Avi and started combing his hair. “This is really long now. Are you never going to cut it again? It’s so curly and soft.”

Avi was a little surprised, but allowed Mitch to continue. It was nice to have his hair combed out, it always got so tangled. Mitch very gently worked out the knots. Then he put the comb down, and started to massage Avi’s scalp. That really felt very good, and Avi breathed out, letting his head relax against Mitch’s fingers as they drew random circles on his scalp.

“I think you like that,” Mitch said, and his hands smoothed the hair down against Avi’s back. He started to comb again. “I’m gonna deal with this hair, like Kirstie showed me.”

At that moment Avi didn’t know or care what Mitch meant, as long as he didn’t stop. He just made a small noise of agreement, and when Mitch got up he felt the loss of warmth. However, Mitch was soon back with a hair tie, which he showed to Avi.

Avi felt his hair being gathered up, and rasped, “Bun?”

“Oh no, I always wanted you to braid your hair. It looked so good in the Perfume video, of course I can’t do that style but I can do this.” Mitch worked on the hair as he spoke, tugging on it gently. “There, you look beautiful.” He tied off the braid and put his hands on Avi’s shoulders. “Well, more beautiful.”

Avi shrugged and shook his head, turning towards Mitch and signing ‘no’.

“C’mon, boys can be beautiful too, I mean. Look at me for instance.” Mitch pouted and Avi nodded his agreement. He signed ‘yes’. Then he ran his fingers along the braid and gave another thumbs-up.

“You say the nicest things, even when you’re not really talking. I think we should take a selfie. Relax, I won’t post it anywhere.”

Avi frowned and signed ‘no’ several times, then drew a finger across his throat.

“You’ll kill me? How rude. Although… maybe some punishment wouldn’t be so bad, if I’ve been a naughty boy. I could totally see you as a big dom daddy.” Mitch tilted his head and bit his lip, and Avi had a hard time not smiling at this adorable display.

Instead he held up both hands and shook his head vigorously. This boy would be the death of him, but then he was just taking advantage of the situation. And he was here to cheer him up and make sure things were okay, and Avi appreciated that. So he didn’t put up much resistance when Mitch slid closer, put an arm around his shoulders, and snapped three selfies.

“Now, it’s time for bed.”

Avi had to smile at the wicked dimpled smile on his friend’s face. He nodded and got up, wobbling a little. He really wanted to lie down properly.

“I can’t believe I just said that, and you said yes? It’s like a dream come true.” Mitch put one hand to his chest and batted eyelashes at Avi. “Pity you’re so sick, or I could get into this. As it is,” he sighed, “I can’t risk getting ill. But what a wasted opportunity.”

Avi felt a glow in his chest, Mitch was being so sweet and he loved being taken care of. It was something that happened all too rarely. He blew a kiss to Mitch and went through to his bunk. To his surprise, Mitch followed him.

“Gotta tuck you in, here’s your phone. Sweet dreams, daddy.” Mitch’s hand lingered for a moment on Avi’s shoulder, then he was gone. Avi turned his phone off, settled himself, and was asleep almost instantly.

 

Avi woke with a start. He had no idea what time it was, and for a moment was disoriented. He coughed, and it all came back to him. Cough, vocal rest, Mitch, braid. He wondered briefly if he’d dreamed the last part, but instead of a tangled mass of curls his fingers touched a neatly tied braid. He smiled and swung himself out of the bunk, realizing that the bus had stopped moving.

He stood and stretched, surprised to find he didn’t feel too unwell overall. His throat was just a little scratchy, but water and tea would fix that. He padded into the back lounge and downed a whole bottle of water, then went back for his phone.

“I really don’t feel that bad,” he said aloud, to try out his voice. He sounded gravelly and a bit deeper than normal, but didn’t want to push it. He knew that he should save his voice, and that Esther would give him hell if he didn’t. Right on cue, she came into the lounge.

“Hey Avi, how’s it going?” she said with a smile. She sat next to him and put a cool hand on his forehead. “You don’t have a fever, I guess you took some ibuprofen, want another? It must be about time.”

“Mhmm.”

“Yeah, you better save it for tonight. What’s so funny?” Esther frowned a little, while Avi grinned at her. He couldn’t help it.

“Okay, well, as long as you’re feeling better and not going all whiny man-flu on me.”

Avi shook his head.

“And since when do you braid your hair? Or maybe it was Kevin, nothing surprises me about him any more.” She brought the pills back to her brother with a bottle of water, and watched while he swallowed it all.

“So now you’re awake, we reached the venue and it’s all good. Everyone wants to get off the bus and move around a bit before VIP and all that jazz. You are not to speak, okay? We’ll let the VIPs know. Just smile and wave.” She stood up. “We’re gonna get some lunch first.”

At this Avi nodded vigorously and signed ‘yes’ with a thumbs up. His stomach thought food was a great idea. He put on his shoes, grabbed a jacket, and followed his sister out of the bus.

Outside, he was greeted with a chorus of cheers from the others.

“Hey, look who’s alive? And rocking a new hairstyle, way to go, Avi!” Kirstie pointed at the braid, but did not come any closer. “I’d hug you, but can’t risk it, sorry.” She blew him a kiss.

Avi shrugged with a little smile, he understood. Kirstie tended to get colds more often than he did, and she had more singing to do every night.

“Hey, don’t worry man, you always got me.” Kevin caught him up in a big bro hug that almost lifted him off his feet. Scott and Mitch appeared to be deep in conversation behind Kevin, but Mitch waved before turning back as Scott gathered him closer.

Now that he was properly awake, Avi’s hunger demanded attention. He rubbed his stomach and pointed to his mouth.

Kevin cackled. “Guess we know what’s on your mind, as always.”

“Of course, he needs something in his mouth, stat.” Mitch stepped up beside Avi. “He can’t talk, so he’ll probably roll his eyes, shrug and pretend he hates me.”

Avi turned and made grabby hands at Mitch while puckering up for a kiss, which made Mitch yelp and dart away.

“Ew, no, gross! I don’t want what you’ve got, get away from me.” He hid behind Scott.

“That’s not what you said earlier,” Scott said with a smirk. Ignoring the death glare Mitch gave him, he continued, “You did spend quite some time alone together on the other bus, ow!” He only laughed as Mitch punched him on the arm, then stalked away to join Kirstie.

“I said nothing of the kind. I simply wanted to make sure he was all right, and braiding hair takes time.”

“What, you did that? Clever girl,” Kirstie said while looping her arm through Mitch’s and patting his hand. “Now, let’s go get lunch. I am starving.”

Before things could degenerate further, Esther shooed them all towards waiting mini-vans. “Lunch, before I go completely mad listening to y’all.”

From his seat next to Esther, Avi looked out at the unfamiliar city streets with a smile. Honestly, it was no trouble to stop speaking, it was second nature for him to listen more than talk. And he was enjoying the advantage of observing people without having to interact too much.

 

At lunch, Avi felt quite contented. Kevin sat beside him and ordered his food, kept his water glass topped up and chatted away about songs on the upcoming Christmas album.

“Sorry, I feel like I’ve got verbal diarrhea, but there’s still so much to do before the end of the year. I’m just excited, bro.”

“S’alright,” Avi whispered. “Me too.”

“Don’t think I can’t hear that, you two.” Esther leaned behind Avi from his other side and waved a finger at Kevin. “Don’t encourage him.”

Kevin put up his hands in surrender. “I’m not! I’m doing all the talking, if you gonna be like that I’mma just eat my food. He’s probably sick of me going on at him anyway.” With that he picked up his knife and fork, and busied himself with his plate.

Avi protested mildly, “I’m right here.” He coughed and took another drink of water.

“And that’s why I’m here, keep you in check.” When Avi frowned at Esther she smiled sweetly in return. “You know I’m right.”

 

Soundcheck and VIP went well, though after the host explained that Avi would not be speaking, there were some fans who were disappointed. But he tried to make up for it by smiling at everyone until his cheeks ached.

Avi was looking forward to his usual pre-show nap. He didn’t really need it, since his bass was more thunderous than usual. That pleased him, but sleep was one of his favourite things, and would ensure that his bass would rattle the floor with ease that night. He’d already scoped out the sofa as being ideal to catch forty winks on.

He was setting the alarm on his phone when there was a quiet knock on the door. He cleared his throat, which felt much better, then realized that he couldn’t call out as usual. If it was Esther, or Scott, he’d get another lecture. So he went over to the door and opened it. To Avi’s surprise, it was Mitch, holding a small blanket.

“So, can I come in?” As he spoke Mitch squeezed past into the dressing room. “It’s lovely that we get our own spaces now, much more private. I can’t stay long though, it takes time to attain ultimate beauty, even for me.”

“Hello, I guess?” Avi said, frowning a little. He was confused about this visit, and keen to lie down before it got too late.

“You shouldn’t talk, and don’t roll your eyes at me, Kaplan. Here I am, checking on you, making sure you’re all right, and this is the thanks I get?”

Avi grinned and signed ‘sorry’.

“I should think so,” Mitch huffed. “You’re about to lie down, and you’re feeling good for tonight I take it? So lie down already.”

Avi tilted his head, questioning, but then nodded and lay on the couch with his phone next to him. Mitch followed, then unfurled the blanket and tucked it round Avi’s shoulders, standing next to him.

“We know you’re a hot one, but you have to stay warm, or your voice will be ruined, and the concert will be ruined, and we don’t want that do we?”

“No, never.”

“Well, I’ll leave you to the beauty sleep you don’t need.”

Avi scoffed at that and opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again in response to Mitch’s wave of the hand.

“Uh-uh, I can say what I like and you can’t talk back.” Mitch sighed and winked at his friend. “This is wonderful.”

Avi closed his eyes and settled down. He felt Mitch squeeze his shoulder gently, and smiled. He expected Mitch to leave. Instead, Avi felt breath warm against his ear as Mitch whispered to him.

“Feel better soon and sweet dreams, bass daddy.” The next thing he felt was warm, soft lips pressed to his cheek, and before he could respond Mitch was gone, the door closed quietly behind him. Avi blinked, whispering his reply to the closed door.

“Thank you, love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken forever- real life is hard. Finally finished, it's my gift to you for this holiday season. <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avi and Mitch get into trouble over food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I know, I know, it's been ages. I've been working on "The Pact" so go check that one out, especially if you love Scömîche.  
> Here are our faves again, plus food. Enjoy.

Avi was definitely unhappy.

Pentatonix had been at Endless Noise studios all afternoon, and it looked like the session would run late into the evening. At first they made great progress, but then they seemed to hit a block. Scott threw up his hands in frustration and decided they should take a break.

 

Avi made a beeline for the fridge and started rooting through it.

“What you looking for, Av?”

“I am certain I left my food in here earlier.” He shut the door and frowned at Kevin. “Did you take it?”

“No sir, not me.”

“You sure about that?”

Kevin laughed. “Of course homie, I know better than to touch your sacred leftovers.”

“It’s not funny. I’m starving right now.”

Kirstie came over. “We can get a delivery if you want.”

“I don’t want delivery, Kirst, I want my leftovers.”

She raised her hands. “Okay, okay, not guilty. You need to ask the others.”

 

She beckoned Scott and Mitch over.

“Oh, daddy’s not happy,” Mitch said.

“Someone ate his food.” Kirstie wandered off, glued to her phone.

“Oh my goodness, not his food?” Mitch said, one eyebrow raised. “That’s terrible.”

“Where food is concerned, it really is,” Kevin replied. He tried to hug Avi, who had opened the fridge door, staring in as though the missing food would magically reappear. It didn’t help, and Avi slammed the door.

 

He turned to face Mitch. “Well?”

“Well what?” Mitch started to sing _Let no man steal your thyme_ , substituting ‘food’ for ‘thyme’.

“Mitch—”

“But of course, I am no man!” He giggled at his joke while Avi glared at him.

“Really? You just ruined my life, I hope you’re happy.”

 

He stomped away and threw himself down in a chair, scowling at Mitch’s smiling face. How could he do that to him, especially when everyone knew how much he needed that food?

“It’s only food. Didn’t you get my Lord of the Rings reference? I made that just for you, and you don’t appreciate it.” Mitch pouted.

“That food was just for me, and I don’t appreciate you eating it.”

Avi crossed his arms and turned away. Maybe it was an over-reaction, but now he was hangry, dammit.

 

“You made daddy angry, Mitchie. You might have to be punished,” Scott said, smirking at Avi. “Can I watch?”

“Will you stop calling me that?” Avi snapped.

“Yeah, Scott, I’m the only one that gets to call him daddy.”

 

Avi thought his head might explode. He took some deep breaths. Maybe they should just get takeout, and he should write his name on the box next time.

“Avi—”

“What the hell do you want now?” he growled.

“Language,” Kevin called out.

 

Mitch went over to Avi. “Sorry I ate your food.”

“And?”

“And I won’t do it again.”

“And?” Avi deepened his frown in what he hoped was a menacing way.

“And – and I’ll make it up to you.”

“How?”

“I’ll buy you dinner.”

“Hmm.”

 

Avi pretended to consider, but he had accepted the apology immediately. He just wanted to push his luck, and it turned out better than he could have hoped.

“Okay, you buy me dinner.” He looked up at Mitch, keeping his brows down. “But I get to choose where.”

Mitch shivered delicately, one hand to his throat. “That look Avi, you’re scaring me. And I love it.”

“Date night, date night,” Kirstie chanted, and Scott joined in before clapping his hands for quiet.

“Okay lovebirds, let’s get back to work.”

 

At the end of another successful studio session, Avi drank water and watched Mitch talking with Scott. Several days had passed since the whole leftovers incident, and Avi was keen to fix the details of the meal he’d been promised. Well, not so much promised as extorted with menaces, but it was good to keep people guessing. Although he was pretty chill about most things, he had a few deal breakers. Food stealing was right up there with rudeness and dragon denial.

 

He waited until Scott moved away. He swore that boy never left Mitch’s side for more than a minute, but he saw his chance, and swooped in.

“So Mitch, about that dinner you owe me. I thought we could try the Lebanese place, heard good things about it.”

“Wow. You don’t forget do you?”

“Not where food is concerned. My diary is pretty open at the moment.”

“Okay then.” Mitch checked his phone. “How about next Thursday at seven thirty?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Can Scott come? I don’t like to leave him alone, he’s lost without me.”

“No I’m not.” Scott returned and put his arms round both their shoulders. “But I’ll happily third wheel and chaperone and take photos, all that good stuff. Where we going?”

“Maroush,” Avi replied.

“Oh, that new place. It’s fab according to Kyle.”

“Then that’s where I’m taking my two dads,” Mitch said. He batted his lashes at Avi, who frowned in return.

“Two dads? I’m your big bass daddy, and don’t you forget it,” he said, dropping his voice just a little. Mitch’s face was a mixture of surprised and pleased, and Avi left them staring at him and started chatting to Kevin. It was going to be a fun evening.

 

Over the next few days, Avi interacted with Mitch as usual. He chose not to respond to any flirtatious overtones from Mitch, instead treating them as amusing asides. Once he caught Mitch staring at him during a break in recording. He winked back, earning a smile in return.

 

When Thursday came he was hanging out with Kevin, trying to work on a song. It wasn’t gelling, and they stopped for a drink.

“So I hear Mitch is taking you out tonight,” Kevin said. “What’s that about?”

“He ate my food, so he offered to make it up to me.”

“Offered?” Kevin laughed. “Seems unlikely. How did you get him to cave?”

“Oh like this.” Avi scowled at Kevin, and dropped his voice. “Don’t eat my food, or else.”

Kevin cackled. “Oh my goodness. You did the scary voice on him? And he bought it? Priceless!”

“I know right? I’ve wanted to try a Lebanese place for a while. Looking forward to it. In fact they’re picking me up in a couple hours, I better run.”

“Two hours? You need all that time to get ready? So Kirstie was right, this is a date.” He waggled his eyebrows at Avi, who sighed.

“No, this is not a date, Scott’s coming along, and I’ll be getting a nap first.”

“Yeah, work on ‘the voice’ some more,” Kevin put up air quotes.

“Better believe it. Catch you tomorrow.” Avi smiled and left, jangling his keys.

He didn’t need a nap, strictly speaking, but it was never a bad time for one. He wanted to be relaxed for the evening ahead.

 

He half expected Mitch to be late, but Scott rang the bell at seven exactly.

“You’re right on time, Scott.” Avi pulled his leather jacket on and picked up his phone. “Ready to go.”

Scott looked him over. “You’ll do.” 

Avi retorted, “What do you mean?" He gestured at his outfit. "Man bun, leather, I look exquisite.”

“Well, gotta make sure you live up to Mitch, I mean he’s been trying on clothes for hours. But don’t tell him I said that.”

“I’m not changing.”

“No no, the dark green is good, he thought you’d be in all black, and with my blue shirt we’ll be quite the trio. Let’s go.” Scott led the way out to his car.

 

Mitch leaned out of the passenger side window. “You two are totally gorgeous, can’t believe my luck tonight.”

Avi got in behind him. “Me neither.” He buckled up and settled into his seat with a smile as Scott drove away.

 

Traffic was light, and they arrived in plenty of time. While Scott parked the car, Avi decided it was time to raise the stakes. He leaned forward and spoke close to Mitch’s ear, his tone breathy and deep.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.” 

Mitch jumped, but soon recovered. “Have you been... very excited?” He emphasised his words.

“Well, you know me.” Avi got out of the car, smiling widely. Things were already going very well.

“Come on you two.” Scott tried to hide his smile, without much success.

Mitch giggled and stepped out of the car. He smoothed his oversized white shirt, paired this time with a red and white patterned jacket, ripped jeans and heeled boots. “Such a gentleman.”

He took Avi’s offered arm and they followed Scott into the restaurant.

 

Avi noted some turned heads as they passed by on the way to their table, and Mitch drinking it all in. Scott and Mitch sat next to each other, with Avi opposite.

“We are the best dressed and best looking people here,” Mitch declared. He sipped his drink, showing off dark red nails.

‘We certainly are,” Scott agreed.

“But you’re the most beautiful,” Avi said.

“Why, thank you,” Mitch replied, fluttering his lashes.

Avi smiled and went back to studying the menu. “It all looks so good, I don’t know where to start.” He had eaten lightly during the day so he could fully enjoy everything.

“Maybe we should ask for advice on what’s good,” Scott suggested. He called the waiter and they discussed the various dishes, eventually agreeing on a selection of meat and vegetable courses starting with flat breads and hummus.

 

“God, I love hummus.” Mitch tore his bread into little pieces and scooped the dip into his mouth. “And that is delicious.” He cleaned his plate and then looked over at Avi. “So I’m gonna have some of yours too.”

“What? No.”

But Mitch reached across the table and dipped one forefinger into Avi’s dish. He looked at the little dab of hummus then brought it to his lips. Avi watched as he licked the tip of his finger clean, then raised an eyebrow. He reached over again and Avi grabbed his hand.

"That's enough, princess." 

Mitch withdrew his hand with a cheeky grin. "I didn't get enough yet."

Scott had finished first, and his phone was ready. “Told you I was taking photos.”

Mitch wiped his finger on a napkin. “Of course you are. I heard Kirstie telling you.”

Avi sipped his drink. “Not bad, but it’s meat I need.”

“Of course you do.” Mitch winked and Avi laughed.

“Of course I do. Scott, how about you?”

“I’m up for whatever,” he said. “Watching you two will be all the entertainment I need.”

“You can join in, y’know.” Mitch elbowed him lightly.

“Oh, thanks, but I prefer to watch.” They all dissolved into helpless laughter, ignoring the glances from other patrons.

“Shush, they’re looking,” Avi said, but he couldn’t be annoyed.

“Well, let’s give them something to look at.” Mitch leaned forward, his elbows on the table, and gazed at Avi with complete adoration. “How about this?”

The waiter came for their plates, but Avi ignored him.

 

He had to admit, Mitch could be enthralling when he wanted. So he took up the challenge and smiled back, never breaking his gaze even though he knew Scott was taking pictures. Avi had no intention of backing down, well aware that his own green eyed stare could pierce another’s soul. When Mitch’s smile broadened, Avi knew he’d won.

“I see your dimples, Grassi, and they’re really the cutest thing. But you’re cuter still.”

Mitch gave up and laughed. “Wow. Did you see that, Scott?”

“You two are adorable. Look.” He showed them a series of pictures, in which they looked just like a couple madly in love.

“You cannot post those,” Avi said. “We’d never hear the last of it.”

“What, really?” Scott pouted. “Look at you. You’re perfect together, I ship it.”

“No. You post even one, and I will end you.”

“I ship... all of us together,” Mitch said mischievously. “Oh, here’s our food.”

 

They worked their way through the delicious food, talking about the new PTX album and their solo projects. Another bottle of wine later, Mitch removed his jacket.

“Too hot,” he said.

“Never,” Scott said.

“Agreed,” Avi said.

 

Mitch rolled up his sleeves, and took some small pieces of meat from Avi’s dish. He piled them on his own plate. “That looks particularly good.”

“Hey, stop stealing my food.”

“It looks delicious. I want to taste it.”

“You’re eating vegan tonight,” Scott pointed out.

“I told you before, don’t steal my food.” Avi frowned to keep the smirk from his face. Mitch wanted to provoke him. The game was on.

Mitch blinked slowly. “Or what, daddy?”

“Ooh, Mitchie, don’t push it. You don’t know what he might do,” Scott remarked, sipping iced water.

“I’m wondering exactly what he will do. I’m ready.” Mitch stole the last piece of meat, with a smile.

 

Avi laid down his knife and fork. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

He fixed Mitch with a stern gaze. He didn’t often use this one, and was delighted to see a slight flush on Mitch’s cheeks. He clasped his hands together, and watched Mitch bite his lip.

“Mitchie, he looks scary,” Scott breathed, his phone ready.

“I – I know. But I’m never really scared of daddy.”

“If you’re going to call me that, then you should do as you’re told.” Avi did not smile.

Mitch nodded, his eyes bright. “Tell me what to do.”

Avi tilted his head for a moment, pretending to decide. “Feed me.”

 

A smile blossomed on Mitch’s face. “Yes daddy.” He speared a piece of meat on his fork. “Open up,” he whispered.

Avi opened his mouth and took the meat. It tasted exceptional, tender, spicy and hot. He chewed, swallowed, closed his eyes. “More.”

Each morsel was laid on his tongue gently, and with his eyes closed the flavours seemed more intense. But all too soon, the food stopped.

“I gave you all I had.”

Avi opened his eyes. “Only what you took from me. Is it all gone? Now I’m sad.” He poured himself a glass of water.

“My God, that was so hot!” Scott said, fanning himself.

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed the show.” Avi purposely kept his voice low so that his companions had to lean forward to catch his words. Mitch was a little tipsy now, giggling and leaning into Scott’s side.

“You have no idea. Look at this.”

 

Scott set up a slideshow, and Avi watched himself. With eyes closed, he leaned forward, lips parted. Mitch held the fork in his left hand and placed the food with care, his right hand cupped to catch any drips. He was concentrating on Avi’s mouth, his eyebrows raised and lower lip caught between his teeth.

 

Scott smirked. “ Y’all needed a chaperone. Who knows what might have gone on if I wasn’t here?”

Avi blinked and cleared his throat. “Okay, that’s, that is not for public—”

“I know, I know. Amazing though, huh.”

“I really am.” Mitch laughed, light and airy. “Maybe we should continue with dessert at home.”

“No, we have an early start tomorrow. No use pouting at me, you’re hell when you’re hung-over. Come on, drink this.” Scott poured water for Mitch, and while they bickered Avi excused himself. On his way back from the bathroom, he paid the bill.

 

“We should get the check,” Scott said.

“Guys, I got this.” Avi stood by the table.

“But I was meant to be treating you,” Mitch said. He searched through his bag, but Avi held up his hand.

“Maybe another time.” He went round and pulled out Mitch’s chair for him. “After you.”

 

They made their way out of the restaurant and back to the car.

Mitch smiled at Avi. “Handsome, attentive and funny, you’re perfect boyfriend material Avriel. I always said so.”

“Thank you, sadly I’m not looking for a boyfriend.”

“Not even me?” He pouted prettily.

“Hmm, you’re my favourite queen of sass, will that do?” He opened the passenger door.

“Guess it will have to.” Mitch got in. “For now, anyway.”

“Sorry, third wheel here," Scott said. "Let’s go.”

“No, you’re my number one, always.” Mitch pecked Scott’s cheek, and giggled.

“Glad to hear it.”

“But Avi’s my gorgeous number two. Hashtag blessed, babes.”

 

Before long they were back at Avi’s apartment. He got out and was surprised when Mitch did so as well.

“I’ve had the most marvellous evening, Mr Kaplan.”

“The pleasure was all mine.” Avi put a hand on his heart, bowing slightly.

“Not all,” Scott called out. "I watched, and I liked it."

Avi wrapped Mitch’s small frame tightly in his arms, feeling him relax into the embrace. His feelings couldn't easily be put into words, so he held on until Mitch exhaled and their breaths synchronised; one, two, three.

He whispered, “I was never really mad.”

“I hoped not... but I wasn’t completely sure of you, and that made it all the more exciting.” Mitch kissed his cheek. “Let’s do that again.” He got back in the car and blew a kiss as they drove away.

 

Later that night, Avi found that Scott had sent him all of the pictures. He scrolled through them, smiling. It had been the most light-hearted fun evening he could remember for a long time. It wasn’t often that he got to flirt and smoulder his way through a dinner date without feeling he was trying too hard or being cheesy. With Mitch he could relax and be playful.

 

But when he saw the images of Mitch feeding him, he realised Scott had captured a moment of intimacy and trust. He stared at the pictures for a long time, his heart full. How many people could he open up to like that? He usually guarded his heart so well, and here was tender vulnerability that few got to see.

 

Then his phone pinged with an incoming message.

 

_Scott    enjoy the pics, don’t worry I would never_

_Avi       'skull emoji'  I know where you live_

_Scott    y’all are adorable tho_

_Mitch   love you big daddy_

_Avi       I heart you_

 

They might not be boyfriends, but they were friends who loved each other. He couldn’t wish for more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you enjoyed this, please share, leave kudos, comment, all that good stuff!


End file.
